awaken
by bonfires
Summary: POST!KH2. Every hero has a fatal flaw, carrying the potential for their demise. For Sora, it was more literal than most. DISCONTINUED.
1. Monsters

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say about it, besides it being a really short prologue. I'll possibly update. Maybe, maybe not.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts; I never have, and never will. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Awaken<strong>

CH1: _Monsters_

* * *

><p>Sora knew all sorts of monsters; they haunted him in the empty space between awake and asleep. They were the kinds that only appeared on cloudless nights, twisted figures and eyes that unnervingly gleamed bright, even when there was no light to reflect them.<p>

Creatures that haunted corridors that no one would ever dare to investigate, so horribly disfigured in appearance that a single gaze was enough to reduce any brave hero's heart to lead.

At one time, they must have been whole, with souls that knew nothing of pain or regret or defeat. Now they were broken beyond repair, with suspended dreams and lungs that could no longer breathe. They reached up from pools of distorted shadow in mindless hordes, impassioned entities that were programmed to annihilate.

The keyblade wielder had encountered thousands upon thousands in his journey, and experience told him that it was impossible to safely defeat them alone.

For every Heartless destroyed, a dozen more would rise to take its place, and without the assurance of light guiding the way back, one would be eventually cast off into an everlasting oblivion with no escape.

Fortunately for him, salvation came in the form of a girl with sunset hair and violet eyes (not unlike a princess), who coaxed him back from the realm of darkness to become himself once more.

So, when his shadow came to take him back, he was unprepared.

* * *

><p>It happened on a cloudless summer evening, two days after his return with Riku.<p>

King Mickey sent the trio (Riku, Kairi, and Sora) a letter that morning via bottle along the sea, but the note carried no negative connotations, though it was written in a messy scrawl, which indicated some sort of rush.

It mentioned how much Donald and Goofy missed Sora (to which the boy began smiling like an idiot at), and gave a brief account of how the problems with Heartless and Nobodies in each of the worlds had been mostly resolved for the moment, and how they'd be alerted as soon as anything troubling came up.

For a signature, it only bore his insignia, but all of them were relieved, with the exception of a frowning Kairi, doubtful of their security from a lifetime of waiting.

_''Lighten up, Kairi! We aren't going anywhere this time,'' _Sora told her, grinning lopsidedly at her, and she glanced back at him and tentatively nodded.

She believed him.

Afterwards, they all went back to their separate lives, to explain their sudden disappearances and fix the lives that they temporarily left behind.

It had taken a lot of half-truths and whole lies to his mom to convince her that he was really there and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

She was ready to bash his head open with a giant metal spoon, but the better of her senses came to her and instead whacked him on the arm, asking why he never wrote her any letters home.

And that was that.

* * *

><p>Lying in his bed after so many years, it was different.<p>

Paper airplanes and action figures littered his bedroom floor, mementos of another time when he was more naive. He had to step over heaps of unfolded laundry, and made a mental note to recruit Riku to help him clean up the mess in the morning.

The brunette was exhausted from his endeavors, and rested his head on his pillow, mind already dreaming of the things he would do tomorrow, like running past the beach and and sun and play and water and –

_Hey._

Sora's flickering thoughts suddenly reached a standstill, halted by an unfamiliar voice in the dark. His eyelids fluttered open as he sat up, yawning.

With a drowsy head, it took him a few moments to respond, looking around the room and seeing no one. ''Uh, hello? Who's there?''

There was only silence as the answer, and goose bumps formed along his arms.

Fear struck him, and he would've flipped on the light switch then and there if he didn't already feel a chill sliding down his back, encompassing him in uncertainty.

''H-heh,'' Sora hesitantly laughed, but it came out sounded faintly choked up. ''Okay, Roxas, you can stop now. I know it's you.''

_I'm not Roxas._

The boy stiffened on the spot. He must be having a nightmare right now. Yeah, that was it. There was no way that the voice couldn't be Roxas. It sounded a lot like him. Sora hadn't heard from his Nobody since he came back to Destiny Islands, but still.

If it wasn't him that would mean he was hearing things that weren't there, meaning he was going crazy. Sora pinched himself, hard, but all it did was make his eyesight swim in place for a moment. He must have been more exhausted than he thought he was.

''Who are you, then?'' the brunette asked the darkness, feeling his fingertips tingle in the ache of anticipation, and a keyblade shimmer into existence in his right hand.

Anything trying to attack him would get better acquainted with how it worked.

_Someone from the dark._

It answered simply to Sora's question, but the boy didn't hear it. His head had begun to throb painfully, the beginnings of a migraine pulling up at the wielder's consciousness, making him muddled and confused.

Sora yelped and let go of the keyblade, which loudly clanked onto the wooden floor (while still emitting a bright glow), n lieu of rubbing at his temples, willing the headache to go away.

However, it only grew, overwhelming any possible thoughts of resistance to this stranger, and he squeezed his eyes shut, mind wholly preoccupied.

He didn't notice a figure materialize into view in front of him, pitch black and infinitely darker than its surroundings. He didn't notice the aura of vengeance it exuded, or that it looked exactly like him, if he had been painted in dark shades with golden coals for eyes.

And, he especially didn't notice that it came closer and closer until its hand was right over the spot where his heart was, inching closer and closer until …

_Flick._ The sound of the light turning on, flooding the room in artificially fluorescent light, and the creak of a door opened.

Sora's mother stood in the doorway in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, her hair unruly and her face surprised, as if she had just been jarred awake. ''I heard a noise. It sounded like you fell off the bed again. Is everything alright? ''

Sora looked up from the bed, his hands by his side now, but the left still trembling slightly. He was shaking, but at least the headache had disappeared.

The keyblade disappeared from sight as well, hastily kicked underneath his bed and hidden underneath about a days' worth of clothes. ''I'm fine, mom. I just had a really bad dream.''

His mom gave him a condescending look, wagging her finger like she solved a huge mystery in one fell swoop. ''Well, if you want me to read you a bedtime story, I can always –'' She stopped for a second, staring strangely at his face, as if seeing him for the first time. ''Sora, there's something wrong with your –''

He scowled at her, and then ducked under his covers, pulling them over his head and blocking out whatever came afterwards. He heard a single step approach him, and then silence.

A few minutes later, he peeked out of the corner of the comforter and saw her turn off the lights and retreat, and then sighed in relief.

As much as he was looking forward to listening to fairytales, he had better things to do than indulge himself in childish sentiments. After all, Sora was gone. _He_ was in charge now.

* * *

><p>Sora wasn't certain when exactly the exchange with his shadow took place. One minute, he was talking to his mom, the next moment; he felt his existence being pushed down, into the place of someone else.<p>

The keyblade wielder became an observer in that second, and before he could object, drowsiness hit him with wrenching accuracy, his consciousness forced into a nauseating sleep.

And, unlike any slumber he'd experienced before, it was completely devoid of dreams.


	2. Uncertainty

CH2: _Uncertainty_

* * *

><p><em>Concentrate.<em>

It's the word on the tip of his tongue, egging him to go on in this pointless scramble of the mind. Too much noise, not enough focus. Distraction comes with sharpened claws, and the attention span is spent once more.

_Try again. Remember. You're forgetting something important._

It's almost like someone's speaking into his ear, but that can't be right. He was asleep; no, he is still asleep. There's a contradiction in his thoughts. Instead of dreams, intangibility haunts his consciousness. Something he can almost grasp with his fingers before it dissolves into the air, infuriatingly close. If only he could get his mind focused on the issue at hand, but a million other things pull on his awareness. He doesn't even know what he's trying to recall, only that he should know what it is by heart. Why? Just like if someone was smothering him with a pillow, or snuffing out a candle with pinched fingers. The image of a flame is oddly reminiscent, though. It serves as a source of light, doesn't it? A guide along a path urging him on, possibly, leading him somewhere. The destination didn't matter to him, just as long as he was headed in the right direction. And then-

Blink, blink. Stare.

Sora finds himself staring at a pitch black sky. Or is it the ceiling of his bedroom? Nothing remarkable meets his eyes, so at first he doesn't feel threatened by the darkness surrounding him for approximately two seconds. Delusion tells him that he's outside, but in the absence of sound, only silence assaults him in its full force. He finds himself straining to hear a voice besides his own raspy breathing and comes up empty-handed. Eventually, exposure catches up to him and his eyes gradually adjust, but it's no better. It only serves as a cold confirmation of the worry settling in him. There's only the endless stretch of filmy darkness to gaze upon, everywhere he turns. It reminds him of another place and time, one that evades his memory. The air is still too gauzy to give any clear description; he can barely see beyond a few feet before everything blurs. Sitting up, the only thing he's certain of is that the floor is real. Rising up to standing position, he begins to walk across the expanse. He isn't sure if he's gaining any distance, or if it's all a trick in his head, but the teenager swallows his doubts and continues with a renewed sense of confidence, descending further through this nowhere-place into probable madness.

So when he finally spots someone through the shadowy fog, it takes all his willpower to hold himself from racing toward the person in leaping steps. The brunette thus manages to hold onto the ideal of self-control, but he can't stop his smile from widening. The figure is sitting, head hidden behind its knees and shoulders hung low. Unrecognizable from a distance where distortions are ever-present and jumping to conclusions is a feasible option, when the said individual comes into direct view, Sora stops in his tracks, his smile disappearing under a line of indecision. His voice comes out a little stronger than he thought it would.

"...Roxas?"

For a long time, Roxas was just sitting there, oddly at peace. The darkness that had been so unnerving to Sora was a gentle backdrop to the blonde. His days revolved around reliving moments in his past. The time he had spent with the Organization, endlessly filled with missions. Afternoons with Axel on the clock tower, the salty-sweet taste lingering in his mouth. Companionship between two lonely individuals with no hearts, somehow, was comforting, the upsides of misery with company. There was the confrontation and battle with Riku, who fought for his friends and always his friends. Then, the drifting summer days of Twilight Town, procrastinating for hours in endless sunset with Hayner, Pence, Olette. They were real to him, despite everyone else telling him otherwise. Then, the meetings with Naminé, a so-called witch of sorts, who desperately wanted to help him, trying to convince him that everything would work out, that he wouldn't disappear into oblivion. DiZ, who manipulated him to the very end, plagued Roxas for a long time with the spell of hurt, but that, was over and done with, forgiven.

Finally, he came full circle, reuniting with his Other again. It was a lie to have said that he hadn't been afraid. That he faced Sora, the savior of countless worlds without any regrets. But he had been satisfied to see that he wasn't alone. Naminé joined her Somebody with open arms in the unfailing belief that she'd continue to exist, even more completely than before. And it would've been a weak defense to say that he couldn't do the same. It wasn't all like he thought it would be, though, resigning himself to that fate.

To put it bluntly, he hesitated at the last second before full synchronization, ending up stranded in the middle of nowhere, a region between nothingness and completion. Roxas was left to brood whatever lay in store for him, but he knew he couldn't stay long. He was receding back into the emptiness of inexistence ever second that passed, and the longer it took him to escape, the more he forgot. He had trouble remembering the faces of his allies and friends, and it scared him. It was sign that he was slowly but surely losing himself, and a reminder that one day, he wouldn't even have the need to escape. He would be already gone, a figment of even the hollow self he was.

So, like Sora, Roxas wandered the entire area in search of an exit, and found no consolation. There was no opening, doorway, or trial to pass through. There wasn't even the reassurance of Heartless or Nobodies, and whenever he tried to conjure up a portal of darkness, nothing occurred. He was stuck in this doldrums for eternity because he had last-second doubts about becoming Sora again. After passing through the customary stages of panic, grief, anger, and resignation, he decided that he'd at least attempt to gather his wits through memory. Not to mention, more comforting than screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. He found that staying in one spot while doing so helped him better remember.

So hearing his name called was a huge surprise. His head snapped up, eyes dimmed and hair slightly askew, though still gravity-defying as usual. Then he saw the hero himself standing triumphantly in bunny slippers in the realm of nothingness, knocking at Roxas's head with one of his fists. He couldn't have been more surprised if Sora started barfing liquid rainbows. Speak of the devil.

''Heeelllooo, is anyone in there?''

It's hard not to gawk, with emotions of shock and surprise and – _what the hell is he doing here?-_ hitting the blonde at 110%. ''I'm not sleeping!'' Roxas tersely replies at last, swatting at Sora and unconsciously scooting backwards.

''Obviously,'' Sora says, ignoring Roxas's passive resistance and taking a seat next to him. He's quiet for a moment, and then speaks up once more. ''Where are we?''

Roxas gapes at him. ''I could be asking you the same question. What are _you_ doing here…?''

Sora exhales, a momentary grin fading from his face and a look of doubt dumbly crosses his face. ''That doesn't answer my question. Well, I guess that makes the two of us.''

A moment of awkward tension passes between the two, and Roxas finds his voice again. ''What happened?''

''I'm not sure. I was woken up in bed by this strange voice. The funny thing is it sounded a lot like you. I was kinda relieved, because I hadn't heard from you since, y'know, that time, but then I had this huge headache and-'' Sora stopped midsentence, stealing one quick glance at the other and shuddered.

''And?''

''I … I don't remember. I think I must've blacked out. The next second, I woke up in this place, walked around for a bit, and wound up bumping into you.''

''That's all?''

One feverish nod and a look of desperation flooded the brunette's face. ''Should there be something else?''

Roxas contemplated for a moment, trying to sort everything out, but it was just as meaningless as before. The tone of his voice lifted into a strange warble, coming out strangled at the very end. ''How can both of us be here at the same time? I have an excuse, but you …''

Sora leaped to his feet, and without a word, strode through thicker patches of fog and nearly out of sight. Roxas jumped up and joined him, breaking into a jog to catch up. ''Wait! Where are you going?''

''To find a way out of here,'' Sora answered, not slowing down in the slightest. ''You're welcome to join. Company does make the time go by, after all.''

''I don't think there's any way out of here just through walking.'' Roxas mutters, to himself more than Sora. He motions with his hands, trying to convey an idea that pops unannounced into his head and fails miserably. He groans in frustration. ''A puzzle, maybe?''

Sora stopped for one beat, proceeding to continue at a faster pace. Staring forward, Roxas couldn't see his expression. ''It could be. But I still think it's better if we look around while we think about it. At the very least, it's more productive, right?''

Roxas sighed, and then shrugged nonchalantly. ''Suit yourself.'' He tagged along behind him, and two disappeared into the mist with a little more than the soft patter of battered sneakers and worn-out bunny slippers leading the way.

* * *

><p>''Are you going to eat that?'' A boy with spiky cinnamon-tinted hair and cerulean eyes gestured longingly toward the chocolate muffin, nearly drooling at the mouth.<p>

''Erm, no. Go ahead and take it.'' His companion raises a speculating eyebrow at him, then the pastry, then throws it at him. ''I'm out, gonna' go play ball with the rest of them. You coming?''

The boy with the eerily similar resemblance of Sora catches the muffin, cheerily grinning. ''Nah, I have better things to do, but thanks anyway!'' He spins around and heads in the opposite direction. He smiles and waves at all the other bystanders until all the pedestrians leisurely walk right out of view, then the picturesque smile is replaced with a moping frown. He starts chomping down on the cake in quick fistfuls, downing it in less than three gulps. Still unsatisfied, he wipes the crumbs from his mouth with a free arm and shoves his hands into his pockets and blunders down the path in a forceful manner unbecoming of a usually happy-go-lucky boy.

''This is stupid. Every single day is the same, boring thing. Taking way too long.''

Not watching the scenery, he strays off the path and dives into brambles that cling at his clothes, trying to hold him back, but he pushes straight through them. Leaving the neatly lined, almost-identical houses of the small town, he walks straight off to the edge of a shore. Bluish water with hints of green foam and break at the edge, nearly rising up to meet him, but rushing back at a certain point. Farther ahead, an island shimmers like a mirage in the afternoon light, a haven for creatures and plants of all varieties. But the teenager isn't interested. He turns away from the shimmering view, uneasily choosing instead to stomp at crabs stumbling through cracks in the sand. So enveloped in the childish endeavor, he doesn't notice a redhead checking every nook and cranny for something until she spots what looks like Sora and tiptoes over. She strays to the point behind his shadow, and cautiously picking up one of the scuttling crabs at the tip, she delicately reaches higher and places it at the top of his head, then stands back and watches the scene unfold.

Sora doesn't notice it to the point a crab arm is dangling over his eyes, and with one snap of its wrist, it closes its claw on the adolescent's nose. ''What the – OOWWWW?'' He hops on both feet, arms flailing, and stumbles forward into the sand, sprawled in a perfect face plant.

Behind him, a girl giggles, then steps over and gently unhooks the claw from the boy's nose, despite his protests and struggles to remove it from a single yank. When the obstruction from his face is gone, he stands straight up, fuming. ''You had to do that why …?''

Kairi waves a hand at him, dismissing it with a laugh. ''That's what you get for hurting those poor defenseless crabs. They didn't do anything to you, meanie. Anyway, this makes us even.'' She stretches until her arms toward the sky until her joints crack, staring back at him with a budding of concern. ''Getting to the real point now. Sora, you haven't been yourself lately. What's up?''

Sora comments back, his voice a tad chipper than it was previously. ''Must be in your head, Kai. I'm fine, contrary to popular belief. Just tired, that's all.''

''Is that so?'' Kairi murmurs, stepping in closer contact to the brunette until they're facing each other at eye-level. ''Did you get in an argument with Riku again? It seems like you've been avoiding him. And you won't even go with us to the island anymore, either.''

'_That's because he'll find out too quickly, even more so in that place.'_

''For your information, I only wanted some fresh air, and to check out all the new faces around here. In case you haven't noticed, a lot has changed since I left Destiny Islands. It feels a little weird coming back now, after everything that happened. I... I don't feel like I belong anymore.'' Sora's breath catches staring at Kairi's eyes, a dazzling shade of violet, and he glares elsewhere to examine a blade of grass, cursing the fact that the keyblade wielder's stupid affections are catching up with him once more.

'_It's been getting difficult to lie to this girl. She's suspicious as well,' _he reasons to himself. _'At least it won't be for any longer. In a few days, this will all be over.'_

The redhead's cheeks blush crimson at the retort, and she attentively places her hand on his shoulder, making him glance back at her. ''I'm sorry you feel that way. But Riku and I are your friends, Sora. If you have any problems, just tell us, okay?''

Sora doesn't answer, examining the girl, a weird glow glistening in his eyes and the smirk so unlike him. In the shifting sunlight, the orbs almost look golden. Kairi wonders why, her lips already forming the question of contacts. Before she gets a chance, though, the brown-haired boy leans down and quickly kisses her, his arms folding her in an embrace both tight and comforting. Taken aback, she doesn't put up any real counter-attacks, all her questions and accusations and doubts flying out of her head like pieces of paper in the wind. And when the kiss ends, she surprises even herself by reaching across the short distance and kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Out of the blue, Sora pauses in his long trek and sneezes into his elbow. Roxas apprehensively watches him, eyes darting back and forth between the hero and the darkness around him. ''I can always continue on my own, Sora. You could wait here if you're feeling ill.'' The blonde points to a random spot on the ground, but the brunette shakes his head ruefully.<p>

''I'm not sick; it's my intuition's telling me that someone's talking behind my back.''

''Is it really that reliable?'' Roxas scoffs pointedly. ''There's only the two of us here, as far as I can see.''

''Then a ghost is talking about me, duh.'' Sora leaps forward, swinging his arm around the other in a camaraderie sort of way, beaming foolishly like they were friends. ''I'm so bored I'm going to go crazy with it. Tell me ghost stories, Rox- asssss. ~''

The Nobody rolls his eyes, not amused by the Somebody's antics. ''That's such a great idea, given our current location: the middle of nowhere. And what makes you think exaggerating my name will somehow magically convince me of doing whatever you want?''

''Because you're cool beans,'' Sora says so gravely that Roxas takes him seriously, until the brunette dissolves into laughing.

''What does that even mean?'' Roxas glares at him, mad at himself for believing the boy for even a second.

''So many questions! I give, I give. Whatever you want it to mean,'' Sora stops his joking for a moment, appraising him with a swift bobble of approval. ''Thanks, Roxas.''

''For what?'' the blonde curiously asks.

''Everything.'' Sora self-consciously scratches his cheek. ''I don't have to repeat myself, do I?''

Roxas stares in disbelief, before the beginnings of a smile appear, the first time since he became entangled in the darkness around him. ''No, I hear you loud and clear.''

Sora grins lightheartedly, all awkwardness wiped clean once again. ''Now come on, how about that story?''

A groan could be heard echoing throughout the area. ''But I don't even know any good ones you've probably already heard a thousand times already…''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be more interesting? Gah, I'm pretty sure I screwed up with everything, though. /facepalm.

**Disclaimer:** Same deal, I don't own Square Enix or Disney; they belong to their respective authors. I don't get paid, I do this for fun, yeah, yeah ..


	3. Enigma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. They belong to their respective authors.

* * *

><p>CH3: <em>Enigma<em>

* * *

><p>''…And that's why you never agree to play cards with Yuffie, especially if there's a bet involved,'' Sora whispers to his companion, nudging him at the ribs, gravely pointing the path onward. He looks both ways, as if the girl will suddenly pop out of thin air. ''She <em>cheats when no one's looking<em>. So everyone thinks I'm lying, but I'm thinking of getting myself one of those mini-camera things that Cid has in his workshop and having it record one of her games. And then we'll see who's the sore loser!'' Sora guffaws too loudly, purposely trying to cast off the silence surrounding the two, but ending up sounding more stupid than before.

''Mm.'' Roxas replies, too downcast in his own worries to care much for fancy card tricks or a sneaky, self-proclaimed ninja, but instead, scuffs his shoes.

''What's wrong?'' the Somebody asks the Nobody. ''Are my amazing stories too much for you to handle?'' He puffs out his chest in pride.

''No,'' Roxas cracks a grin at the other's antics. ''I'm just wondering how you can stay so…calm and relaxed. We're facing an eternity in the darkness and you're gossiping about gambling mercenaries.''

Sora smiles back. ''Actually, I only know one, and she'd throw shurikens in your eyes from such blatant disrespect!''

''Look who's talking,'' the blonde mutters, deliberately shoving an arm to Sora's shoulder. But he takes an unsteady step and wobbles, exhaustion skewing his sense of equilibrium.

''You tired?''

Roxas dragged his eyesight back up to Sora after a shortened lull, finally deciding that staring directly at his shoelaces wasn't going to get him anywhere but nowhere. The sight that greeted him wasn't that great; the only gaze returned was that of a boy with dreams in his palms, heels dug in the ground, and a Disney-style frown painted on his mouth.

''No,'' the blond remarked, but felt the lie straight through his bones. Admitting he was exhausted would usher in the necessity for sleep. And Roxas didn't want to stop, in this halfway-place, where consciousness slipped and reality seemed to only be a rhetorical concept to catch even a second of rest.

''You are.'' Sora said bluntly, without batting a single eye, and they held a staring contest for five minutes straight. Neither said a word; scrutinizing was their only motive for doing so, giving each other the likenesses of figurines caught in an enchantment. Exasperation finally wound its hold around Roxas, and he blinked. The brunette pumped his fist in the victory of nothing, the moment punctuated by a loud yawn.

''Good thing I'm tired too.''

* * *

><p>It takes, roughly, seven minutes for the average person to fall asleep, counting the lapses of hush where an individual's existence became, in essence, a potpourri of mush. Sora was out like a light in two. He slumbered in fetal position, breath dipping low in time with auburn spikes, but never losing that signature uplifted position. With puppy dog eyes closed, he looked utterly contented.<p>

Roxas sat close by in jealous envy, knees raised up around his face, struggling to convince himself that lowering his guard was safe. In the free realm of thought, his mind gave itself the comfort of drifting off from plain boredom, and his eyelids flickered once twice before he gave up to sleep's tender embrace …

_Slam._

A jarring sensation abruptly jolted the awareness back in a mixture of color and sound. Head spinning, Roxas wasn't sure what way was up until the dizziness cleared; the only certainty was the sound of raucous laughter echoing in distinct patterns through his head and the impression of fading footfalls. Angrily shooting up with fists raised in self-defense, he expected to see the brunette snicker, bent in half with giggles. But Sora, denying all logic, was still deeply asleep, drool beginning to drip out of the edges of his mouth. The hero wasn't that good of an actor.

The real perpetrator sat directly across from him.

The blonde's arms dropped to his sides, accusations and rage coalescing into some indescribable emotion. The shadow gestured to him, the likeness of Sora in all accounts, a replica with aureate irises and a shroud of pure black.

_I think we should have a talk, don't you? Settle down, I don't mean any harm. _

That was the farthest thing from the truth. Anti-Sora smiled comfortingly at Roxas, which sent a chill through his veins, as if his blood vessels pumped ice instead of liquid. And the strangest thing was that the creature didn't even need to open its jaw with a single word to get across the meaning to him. The thoughts were injected into his head en pointe. A battle of willpowers, and it only seems like the shadow's power grows, the more his own diminishes. The space seems to close in, compressing the two, Sora a bystander now. Something's seeping in him, emotions that aren't his, and light-headedness begins to fall like a curtain. He grits his teeth, nearly chomping down on his own tongue, mentally screaming at himself to get a hold of himself. He doesn't think it'll work, so when the pressure releases, wooziness begins to overtake his wits instead.

Roxas remained upright, making no comment at all, only staring and staring and staring at the creature with a darkened aura and glowing black keyblade. Instincts howled at him to run, but he kept his ground. There was something about the weapon itself, that didn't seem right. The way it was held, the way it looked…it didn't appear genuine to him. The tiny reassurance, however, didn't stop the perspiration, though, from beading up on his forehead. A buzzing sound began to ring in his ears in an angry hum, displaces his words, clouding his judgment.

The look-alike shadow wasn't unfazed in the least.

_It's useless to run. Besides, you have to worry about our very precious hero._

It angled the tip of the blade right at Sora's neck, mocking him with crazed glee, and Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, willing the keyblade to come to him, his hands itching with the request, expecting to feel the heavy weight of the weapon in their grasp. When nothing materialized, he shifted his focus to magic in futile, a desire for a multitude of the elements to come raining down. He opened his eyes, and yet, not a single spell was cast.

Nothing. It was just like always in the blasted place, because Sora had forgotten ... _.

_It's already begun. You don't have any more time before the draining effect kicks in._

The boy's voice, reduced to a mute whisper, in outright contradiction of his livid glare. His throat felt dry. He asked the million dollar question. ''Why?''

_I need your help, of course. He trusts you so implicitly, and you're the only one who could do it. Chosen to the end; lucky boy, aren't you?_

Anti-Sora intently observed the sleeping form awkwardly, malice and contempt rolling off it in waves, but exercising constraint in ferocity. Roxas sees him twitch, like he'd enjoy having nothing better to do than to rip Sora to shreds. He doesn't doubt for a second that, if the circumstances were different, the creature would do it without any reaction toward the consequences. The suppression of sound, the only discordance is the sway of the brunette's breaths, innocently unaware of the situation he influenced and inherently caused. It isn't the hero's fault. And yet, it all was. Everything was, and everything progressed downward from there.

_I would have done it myself, if I wasn't restrained by- _

And then the blonde launches at the monster, his fingers wrapped around the figure in a choke hold, poised to strangle, but it isn't there. The image simply freezes, and then melts to become one with the floor, and soon, smoky air is all that's left.

_I trust you'll make the right decision. You always do._

And with that, the static stops, the rush of adrenaline fades into the background. The shadow disappears, as soon as it came, though vestiges of its hate linger in certain spots. Staring into space, Roxas cursed. If he only waited long enough for the shadow to explain itself fully, instead of acting rashly, like the easily swayed idiot he was. Maybe then logic would kick in, and he would agree. In his present state, however, thinking clearly was impossible. Walking in circles did nothing to soothe the steady emergence of indignation. What was Anti-Sora trying to convince him of doing? He had bluffed it all, but maybe he should have been more honest. He might've gotten a direct answer at that time. Without it, his guesses and doubts were only that; without proof or evidence, they only remained a very likely hypothesis, with only the miniscule of chances to become a horrifying revelation.

In the end, the adolescent settled back into his spot, on edge, highly frayed nerves denying him the release to dreams that he sought. It was only a matter of time, and the odds were looking up for him any bit more than when he started.

Sora yawned, stretching his arms and legs to their full height. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts, he registered someone saying a faint grunt in response. Rubbing at his eyes to somehow spur himself into full combustion, he examined the red marks along his arm, suggesting crimson indentations on his cheeks as well. Popping his knuckles, he glanced up to greet the incoming … darkness. The scenery was the same. An identical hanging vapor, similar patches of black; nothing had changed.

A tug on his shirt directed his view to his left side, where an outstretched hand politely waited for him to take it. The brunette grinned, pulling on the hand as leverage to stand up, before his eyes widened considerably. The bags under his dulled eyes only served an understatement. A gaunt face, paled complexion, saddened features.

Sora wasn't sure what to say. ''Uh, rough night?''

Roxas managed one short shake of the head, pushing past him and continuing the trek.

''I guess I'll take that as a yes.'' Sora scrambled to catch up, swinging his arms and maintained his happy demeanor, though it wore off as the hours progressed. Roxas became worse and worse, not being able to manage a single word of reassurance. The teenager hated to think it, but the blonde was beginning to show the mannerisms and personality of a corpse. This, of course, affected Sora's outlook. He had been relatively calm when Roxas continued basic communication, but now, it was like he wasn't even there. All he did was mutter under his breath, scraps of sentences that all started and ended the same: _Remember, remember, and remember._ A quiet mantra that reached Sora's ears without contest, annoying him with no bounds; he was determined to get to the bottom of it. So, like any sane person would do to find out secrets, he started out with trivia. To break the ice, though he isn't sure where he's going with it.

''Hey, Roxas. Does a duck's quack echo?''

''…'' No answer. The brown-haired boy shrugged it off, and tried another approach, desperation on the surface, clear as day in the world of dark.

''Can a dog really chocolate and live? Do mice like cheese, or is it all a myth?How ab -''

''Sora,'' The blonde yanked sharply on his arm, trouble clearly written on his face. The grip was firm, on the point of pinching. He can no longer contain the skepticism filling his thoughts. ''You honestly don't remember…-?'' He cuts off mid-sentence, afraid of the reply.

''Remember what? Tell me, please. You're not making any sense!'' Sora, perturbed beyond belief, made a half-hearted effort at disentangling the vise that clung stubbornly to his wrist. He stumbled forward when Roxas suddenly let go, and toppled into a heap on the floor.

The boy is confused. He doesn't understand anything. Did he do something wrong? What was it?

Roxas raked a hand through his straw yellow hair and finally assumed a poker face. His words came out softer than he intended, more disturbed in their inflections.

''Where's Donald and Goofy, Sora?''

It's such an easy question, an elementary answer. Mickey's castle, obviously; he knew it from memory. Like what was the color of the sky? It was no black or white, or even any shades of monochrome gray. Just the tempered color of blue, the washed-out kind that shows up in picture books with scratch-and sniff scents and artificial clouds in puffs of white.

The brunette turns around, smiling but not quite, not quite. It looks more unnatural, like a dentist tampered with his teeth and made them too flawless. He gets it now.

''Who are they?''

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the water, the look-alike could swear that he saw his reflection staring back at him. It judged him with a see-through conscience, undoubtedly, mimicked his movements with minute precision. The sea was glossed in sapphire and emerald, blown into shimmering circles of pulsating illumination. Farther down, coral reefs spun a delicate catacomb, fish darting in and out in patterns of shivering spins. It might have caught the attention of some in enrapt gazes, but the boy wasn't even paying attention. Uninterested, he swung one foot through the disconcerting picture, sending ripples to interrupt the balance.<p>

The rush of fleeting steps interrupted the disgusting Hallmark-style image of the tropics at its finest, and a silver-haired teenager joins him. Annoyed, the brunette forces his line of vision to the right, where palm trees whose leaves only wilt in the absence of light line the embankment, rainbow flowers and white-hot sand facing opposing sides in mock-battles.

''Hey,'' The lilt is casual and open, hiding no secrets.

''Mmph? What is it, Riku?'' The almost-Sora shades his eyes to look up, and sees the very individual who gave himself up to the darkness to save his friends. How romantic. The person is, in all respects, normal, but yet, there's a trace of opaque in the expression that refuses to leave, even in paradise.

''So … you're dating Kairi now?''

The boy rubs his head sheepishly. ''How'd you figure ou-''

Riku looks slightly offended, furrowing his brow at him. ''She told me. We're still friends, regardless of her love life.''

''O-oh, right. And you're okay with it?''

A flick to Sora's forehead and the brunette yelps loudly. ''Why wouldn't I be?''

''I mean, we had all those matches, and how you mentioned that paopu fruit before, and … and everything, really. We never had the time to resolve it.''

''All I want is her to be happy, same as you.'' Riku says sincerely, no suggestion of a lie readily apparent.

But, nevertheless, the look-alike understands. All the unsaid things that ricochet between the two of them, things that they'd never say out loud to each other, in order to maintain their friendship. The person who is Sora, yet isn't, and vaguely wonders what it's like to have a heart. It probably isn't even worth it, considering the unreasonable things it makes people do. Still, against all logic, the reflection wants it too. To feel, to experience emotions, besides the emptiness of hate that consumes him, threatening to destroy him from the inside out, just like before. The cinnamon-haired boy hesitates, searching for something meaningful to say, but instead splashes the water with the tips of his toes.

''There's something off about you, lately,'' the silver-haired teenager began, all joking tones gone.

''What? There's nothing wrong with me,'' The look-alike whines, not budging an inch. He finally noticed that for the whole duration, Riku didn't address him as Sora. Not even once. He wonders if the allusion to Kairi was just to get his guard down, and gauge his reaction accordingly. Slight tremors run through the tips of his hands. Is it really that obvious? What was he doing wrong?

And then he's down on the ground, still staring up, but seeing nothing of the endless sky. He smells that rich, earthy scent of sand, everywhere, everywhere. Riku has him pinned to the sand with Way to the Dawn, eyes like daggers, daring him to say something, anything to prove him otherwise. Ironic; he did that to Sora just hours before. The imposter finds that he still can't summon the keyblade to defend himself in his current physical body, though it's still possible to fake it as a shadow. It was all because Sora had forgotten … _. And without it, Sora was only a little kid playing the gallant part of a hero. Fragile and easily broken, wielding swords of drift wood instead of weapons of twinkling silver and gold.

And the shadow just doesn't know what to say.

So Riku says something for him.

''Your reflexes are more out of synch than usual. Have you been training lately, Sora?''

The shadow contorts Sora's face into a grimace. ''Augh, I didn't think you would notice.''

Riku lifts his hand, and the keyblade disappears in a shimmer of light. ''You never know when the heartless may reappear. Be on your guard,'' He spins around and starts off for the mainland at a leisurely pace. ''Anyway, your mom sent me to call you. You should hurry. She sounded angry, something about having you 'lick the floor clean' or something like that.'' He smirks.

The cinnamon-haired boy deadpans, remembering that he didn't clean up Sora's pigsty of a bedroom. And his mother had all the magnifying fury of a tornado. He runs past the silver-haired teenager. ''Thanks, Riku! I'll catch up with you later, then!''

Riku waits until the brunette is out of sight before slamming one of his fists into a palm tree. All of his fears had been confirmed beyond any excuse otherwise. ''The King was right. Sora really is…'' he trails off, unable to admit the authenticity of the second letter, shoved into the deep recesses of his left pocket, the same one that he'd kept hidden from the others, as instructed by Mickey. It weighed heavily on his mind, the secret he'd been entrusted with keeping.


	4. Intrinsic

**Author's Note:** Enjoy the fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>CH4: <em>Intrinsic<em>

* * *

><p>Blue's a nice color.<p>

Not in the gaudy plastic jewels and knick-knacks he'd spot in Arabian shop corners, or set in the worn book covers with peeling spines in Beast's castle. It's something in the air, something in the sea, which calls out to him instinctually. Cookie-cutter shapes under an unchanging sky. Sora isn't sure why. Does he refract that light, a plant under ultraviolet nutrition? Without it, he's hollowed out and filled with substitute, the boy with the false sun in his eyes. But just a fraction, he assures himself. He's not gone, not like before, with malleable memories and no tangible identity.

It isn't going to happen again. That's what he told himself.

However, Roxas keeps on the impression of sheer unaffectedness, save the small frown playing on the edge of his lips. Inside, he's emoting madly, trying to keep his ground. ''Oh, nothing. Some people I thought you knew.''

Sora mimics the expression, dissatisfied. His face falls. ''Maybe if you describe them, I'll get it?''

''It's hard to explain, but I can't —''

'' — and why not? You know how I feel about secrets! …Please, Roxas. I swear I'll listen. Don't you trust me enough to give me a chance? '' the brunette pouts, russet spikes falling down at the corners and eyes watering, poking at Roxas' heartstrings in heartless jabs, an obvious punch to the stomach.

Good god, that guy sure knew how to play the cards just right. It was hard to hold his composure, when he wanted Sora to know just as badly.

The blonde stares him down, causing Sora to back up slightly.

''W-what? Is there something on my face?'' he protests, shying away from the obtrusive glare.

Roxas bites his bottom lip indecisively. ''I-I can't! I already said too much, and with _him _listening to every damn thing we say…'' the teenager turns on his heel, something bitter in his mouth. He hated that shadow that haunted Sora with a passion, that he manipulated Roxas to further his own goal. He'd personally rip the creature out of existence the next time he saw it, if it wouldn't keep them trapped in empty limbo. The blonde knew that now.

He could handle a wasteland of nothingness with a degree of humility if it didn't include Sora. Everyone needed the keyblader, not the shell of him.

Sora walked over, spinning Roxas around to face him again. ''I don't really get it, but…don't beat yourself over it, okay? I'm sorry for pushing it. We'll get through this mess. We always do. So smile! Like this, see?'' The cinnamon-haired boy tugged at the corners of his mouth, showing a dentist's dream of pearly whites.

Roxas felt his defenses crumble down around him by a solitary act of kindness, and unthinkingly, uncomprehendingly, his feet gave out from under him, and stumbled to the ground, staring up at him. Behind his ears, a headache pounded. That shadow's words came back to him hauntingly: _the draining factor was about to kick in_. What did that even mean? What was it going to do to him, anyway?

His voice came out scratchy and horribly emotional. He loathed it, being so vulnerable. Roxas pulled his knees to his chest. He was a Nobody, so why? Was it because of Sora? What was it about the other teen that made him so special? Why did he still make Roxas _feel?_ It bended the laws of physics in their universe, but clear as day, it was there. ''Why are you so nice to me?''

Sora, his hands raised in quiet surprise, went down on his knees. ''That's what friends are for, silly. We share our burdens with others, and then we grow stronger from it.''

''But I hate you,'' Roxas mumbled softly, ashamed with himself at the envy that made him despise his own guts. ''You have everything—friends, family, dreams, a life. What do I have? I don't even own myself.''

''Who told you that? I see you as a separate person from me, Roxas…but I don't hate you.'' Sora answered frankly.

''Why not?''the blonde murmured with a hint of viciousness, imploring a further explanation.

''Well, for one thing, I've always wanted to meet you. A reunion with a great dude who could hold his own in a battle with me,'' Sora winked, trying to cheer him up. ''We never had the time to really catch up, although Axel had a lot to say about you.''

''I know,'' Roxas contemplated the pyro morosely, with a degree of sadness. The words still managed to ring in his ears, through the scope of Sora. Watching his best friend burst into flames and die hadn't done wonders for his psyche. ''He saved you.''

''Yeah, I would have been a goner without him.'' Sora sat down with a plunk next to him. ''I wonder where he is now?''

''Hopefully, he's in a better place than us.''

Sora smiled. ''I think he is, being a good guy at the end and all. Fate's not that cruel.''

''If it was fair, it would have made me a genuine existence. Not nothing.''

''You're here right now with me, aren't you? So you're as real as I am, in irrefutable flesh and blood. Don't mess around with me! I can even hear your heart, no lie.'' Sora slung an arm across Roxas's shoulder, trying to boost up Roxas' mood meter.

''You know what? Stick out your pinky.'' The brunette ordered solemnly, but smiling all the same.

Roxas rolled his eyes. ''Juvenile promises; honestly, Sora, you're so childish.'' He stuck the aforementioned finger anyway.

''Kairi would have had a charm for this occasion,'' Sora shrugged. ''Unfortunately for you, I'm not her. And not to be rude, but I'm pretty sure an oath is better than the lint in my pocket.''

The two interlocked their digits together; in the darkness, there was only the faint phosphorescence over the whole expanse as an indicator of their oath.

''I will find us a way out of this. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.'' Sora let go and tauntingly swung a fist with no force at Roxas' arm. ''There, it's official now! We're busting our way out of here.''

Roxas curiously stared at the spiky-haired boy. ''Are you really going to kill yourself, in case you fail?''

''I'm not going to fail, because we're going to escape this weird dream or world or whatever this place is. You just have to believe me.'' Sora cracked his knuckles, enthusiasm returned in full glory.

''What's blind faith going to do?''

''Everything. I even learned how to fly using it, you know.'' Sora rebuked his comrade, straightening up again and extending a hand to Roxas. ''You ever been to Neverland before?''

* * *

><p>King Mickey had amassed a lifetime of experiences from everyone he'd ever been in direct contact with. Wizards and warlocks, allies and enemies, all wrought on the same plane of existence. In his mind, everything remained clear, his motives fractured by none, morals dignified by his own code of honor. He knew who his friends were. But sometimes, there would be that blurring line of thought, an essence neither of light or dark, and the diminutive factor of gray.<p>

The mouse contemplated it now, deep in the workings of searching his library for a certain missing fairytale. Through the tomes of old manila-leaf pages and piles of wrinkled bookmarks, he discovered not a single trace. His servants, who carried the odd likeness of brooms with knobby arms, bustled around the room sweeping and re-organizing the novels he'd left open. Hopping up on a stool, he scanned one row after another for any titles that popped out, but saw none of interest. Flipping through the books did no good, no indication of where the elusive answer he searched for was. He shifted a bit higher to the left, his gloved hand right at the edge of scooping up a story about apples that fit the description he'd heard, but couldn't reach…

''Gawrsh, I got your message, your Majesty! Do ya' need some help with that?'' Goofy scratched his head, bowing before peering up at the King worryingly. Dressed back in the traditional garb of Disney Castle inhabitants, with a shield held fixedly at his side, he observed the situation with concern.

''Goofy, do you think you could reach that book right there?'' Mickey pointed to said storybook with a grateful nod. The King had no problem jumping to that height with a well-placed flip, but the Queen argued constantly of miniature dents on the floor made from high jumps.

''Will do!'' the guard bobbed his head up and down and he stretched his fingers up to the edge of the book and pulled with a quick thrust. He effectively held it up in victory, but swung right into a lamp that crashed onto the bookcase, causing an assortment of tomes to drop like flies to the floor.

''Oops.''

And, of course, that was when Donald showed up, waving his wand right at Goofy.

''Aw, what did you do, you big palooka? You're supposed to be helping the king, not adding to his problems!'' Grumbling a quick incantation, the novels hovered in the air before neatly stacking themselves to the side. He huffed irritatingly, before noticing the presence of Mickey, who studied the two guiltily.

''Good afternoon, your Majesty!'' the duck bent low, temporarily removing the wizard hat and addressing the proper greetings before straightening up again.

King Mickey smiled at the two. ''Daisy finally let you out of her sights, Donald?''

Donald groaned. ''Don't remind me, your Majesty. She's done nothing but walk me around in a leash for the past week. I had to convince her I was helping you before she let me go anywhere!''

The mouse lightly chuckled. ''And you, Goofy?''

''Well, I've been gathering doo-dads for Chip and Dale, sir. They're upgrading the gummi ship to travel faster and all, and I thought it would be nice to help out.'' Goofy sloppily saluted the king again, beaming widely.

''Oh! So how's that working out for you three?''

The dog sniffed with some pride, boldly striking a brave stance. ''Going swell, ahyuck! They should be done in another day or two.''

Donald, usually slow to connecting things together, made a realization. ''Your Majesty, are you planning on heading anywhere with the vessel? I thought all the worlds closed up again after Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas.''

Mickey made a shushing noise with one finger, hopping down from the stool. His short stature still managed to be enforcing, despite the difference in height. ''Don't speak so loudly, Donald. Actually, the worlds and their keyholes are open, but the only monsters sticking around now are low-brow Shadows and Dusks. No sign of the Organization since, fortunately. I'm planning to consult Yen Sid about some of my concerns, but Minnie's so set against the idea of me even leaving the grounds. I can't blame her; I felt guilty about leaving a letter last time, but you two know my reasons now.''

A flurry of nods from his two subordinates. In the back of their minds, they wondered why the King even took the bother. Wasn't everything solved? They made sure of it.

''Fellas, I was hoping that you two could meet up with my master and bring him this message.'' Mickey reached into his pocket, pulling out a plain white envelope and handing it to Donald. ''Goofy, hold onto that book for him as well, alright? He'll know what to do.''

''What are you going to do in the meantime, King?'' the followers said in unison, loyally listening and preparing themselves for the venture.

Mickey tut-tutted the two. ''Research, and that's all I have to say about it!'' He didn't specify further, and neither did they.

The two friends, once they left the general perimeter of the castle and headed toward the hangar, began to babble amongst themselves.

''Awh, I wonder if we'll be able to see Sora again? Maybe we could stop by Destiny Islands for a quick visit afterwards?'' Goofy rubbed his head ruefully, thinking of all the adventures that he'd encountered with the key wielder.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the blockhead too. And it's only been three weeks!'' Donald squawked out disapprovingly, but looked vaguely excited at the very prospect.

''I hope we get the time to, though. Daisy's going to kill me when she finds out, so we better hurry.'' The duck added, folding his arms and doing his best to appear nonchalant and failing. He took up a faster pace.

''What do you think he's doing right now, Donald?''

''Sleeping, of course. What else?''

''He could be having a race with Riku, y'know?''

''Nope, he's a lazy kid, so he's definitely napping in that school of his.''

And the duo shared a fit of laughing over imagining the brunette in a number of odd situations, all the way up the cobbled yellow path to Chip and Dale.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, the entity known as ''Sora'' wasn't remotely close to napping. The shadow that still held full reign over his body struggled to keep in character, but day by day, his self-control waned. He'd tried to blackmail Roxas into doing what he wanted, but he hadn't realized that the Nobody had such a high resistance to his properties. That, coupled with the strong resentment, was a strong medley. It was now a test between the two, a contest between whichever one could endure longer. Though his power gradually sapped itself, Roxas wasn't fairing too well either. Only another day, he reasoned, and then the teenager would snap. Until then, keep in violent tendencies and an urge to rip up people's insides. He was a living zombie, encased in human skin and veins of red, hiding his true intentions under the guise of a high school student.<p>

And the concept of higher education was a fool's fantasy. Why work hard to get into a job, more school, or unemployment? Only three options, unless one happened to be ridiculously wealthy. So the day passed mercifully quickly, the faces of teachers and students and homework blending into a mosaic of colored blobs. He was too preoccupied in imagining gruesome macabre to instill into the minds of whoever created the ghastly institution to mind about other things. If it wasn't for that Kairi girl covering up for a decent 90% of his procrastination, most would have assumed he'd like nothing more than jump out a ten-story building to see if he splattered on the ground below. Once that horrid school day was over and done with, he walked side by side with Kairi. Riku stayed after class to tutor Selphie on the rigors of mathematics, presumably for community service and a glittery comment from the teacher. But then again, Riku happened to avoid Sora in general, if he could help it. It wasn't like Anti-Sora hadn't seen it, but what could one individual do?

Footprints deeply embedded in the dirt, Kairi hopped along the polished stones that Friday, her Mary Janes clicking together down the road. Sora lagged slowly behind, glazed expression and glossy eyes not all there. They weren't able to keep up the pretense of a trio, with Riku off teaching, so the two of them awkwardly went down the pavement to Kairi's house. Not a lot of people were around at that hour, so the streets remained curiously quiet. Advertisements for sunblock and beach towels lined the stop signs in a steadfast formation, but there was little more than a stray tourist scurrying along on a bicycle to view them. Summer was gone, already, not to return until the end of spring once more. And with fall came the semblance of normality.

They were really back, now, back to their lives. It would have been a downright lie for the supposed Princess of Heart to say she was happy with this. Their adventure, their experience, gone with warm days and cold lemonade; she rubbed her shoulder. Now that they were back to a mundane routine at home, life had gotten unexpectedly boring. Wake up, go to school, learn, go home, and sleep. Rinse and repeat; for a while, she sated her drive by committing herself to the search of the boy she'd played with on their island, but once he was here, it wasn't what she expected. That spark of zeal she'd see in him was gone, and he'd rather head straight to his house and sleep, than manage one teensy excursion to her room.

He wasn't the same, and she knew it.

But what could she do for him? The redhead smoothed down the blue pleats of her skirt in frustration, huffing angrily.

''What's wrong with you, Kai?'' Sora, hands behind his head and reason temporarily reinstated, sized her up with a yawn. ''School getting to ya'?''

She hung her head. ''No, it's not that. It's just…''

''Just…?''

''Come on, I'll explain at my house.'' She snatched Sora's free hand and swung him down the sidewalk, yanking him down to her home. Their book bags bumped backs, chains and trinkets jingling. Right through the alleyway, past the construction area, over the gate in a perfect example of parkour, breaths mingling together in shuffling beats. They stopped at the door, hands on knees, panting. The shutters of Kairi's home looked down on them, clapboard-white house hung with the festivities of tulips and roses in full bloom.

The brunette let out an audible gasp. ''Sheesh, you'd think we were running away from Heartless.''

''Hilarious, right?'' Kairi fished out a key from her purse and unlocked the door. She stepped in, undoing the straps on her flats. ''It's a new record: three minutes and thirty seconds, ten seconds less than last time. Let's celebrate.''

Sora peered inside the entryway, clucking noisily as he kicked off his shoes to reveal two pairs of wiggling socks and heading straight for the kitchen. ''It would have been even faster if I didn't stop for that traffic light.''

''Then you'd be road kill.'' The girl dropped her bag, closing the door behind her before following Sora straight to the refrigerator.

The teenager was in the process of inspecting the cooler's contents. ''Let's see: three water bottles, one pitcher of grape juice, a Tupperware filled with what looks to be lasagna, but hold on-is that an apple?'' He pointed at a moldy fruit stashed at the back, riddled with holes.

''Um, it used to be an orange, but…'' she examined the rot closely. ''Ew. I don't know how I never noticed that, but it's not staying.'' Kairi swatted at it before taking out the container of juice and a tray of ice cubes from the freezer and placing them on the counter.

Sora sniggered. ''What a girl.''

''Hey, I heard that! Be a man and toss it in the trash.'' She went on tiptoe and opened the cupboard, taking out two coasters and glasses to complete the snack set, and began the laborious task of filling the cups with juice.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your wish is my command. ~'' He pronounced lamely, showing off his muscles like only Sora could. He picked up easily, setting his sights on the trash can in the far corner and shot. Just like a basketball, the apple-orange thing flew through the air, scoring an easy one-pointer into the disposal bin.

''Your prize for saving the damsel in distress.'' Kairi held out a cup swishing with purple liquid, which Sora eyed a moment, before tentatively reaching out for the glass and taking a generous swig.

''What, no kiss? I heard somewhere that it was mandatory for princesses.'' He blushed and looked away, face flaming tomato red.

''And by somewhere, you really mean you.''

''A-ahaha, you know me so well.''

Kairi smiled and went over, relenting to a tiny, chaste brush of lips on his left cheek. As always, it sent her heart fluttering and she flushed a complementing crimson. She was still so new to all of it, the whole dating business. But then again, she'd never had a boyfriend before, not that she'd been interested in anyone else. ''Yep, let's toast on it.''

They clunk glasses together in the last of the afternoon sunlight. Sora drained the last of his cup, Kairi about halfway and sat down on a couple of wooden chairs to the side.

''So what was so important?'' the hero implored, insisting on tilting his chair back precariously.

''Teach me how to fight, Sora.''

The person who resembled Sora fell off the seat, though luckily the cup didn't shatter. ''Kairi, don't feel like you need to do this bec—''

'' —I want to.'' Kairi curled her hands around the glass, watching the dregs swirl at the bottom.

The idea came to her in a flash of eureka and the whirl of the gears in her brain. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Being the little victim who always needed to be saved did no good for them, because she'd always be the one weak spot to them. If she at least learned some basic skills, maybe she'd be able to kick ass with the rest of the good guys, if the monsters ever came back for a second round.

She stared back at the brunette, expecting to see an apprehensive face torn, but met up with darkened cerulean eyes and a thin line of anger for a mouth instead. He looked so _mad_. It wasn't that much of a request, so why? The wine-haired girl looked down at her feet in anxiety, noting her nail polish was starting to chip. She needed to re-paint it a new color soon.

''Fighting, huh? It might be a better idea to ask Riku, as he's more experienced in battle than me.'' Sora's features were unreadable, his tone brisk. Kairi flinched at the sudden drop in temperature.

''I want you to teach me, though.'' Her voice meekly squeaked, and she gripped the glass even harder. ''But if you don't want to, I understand. I won't push it.''

The dead air was oppressive. Kairi could swear she could hear flies dying at the window sill. And then he spoke.

''Okay.'' Sora muttered, standing up and brushing off any stray dust that collected on him. ''Tomorrow, three o' clock sharp. It's late, and my mom wants me home early.''

''You can't stay for a sleepover? I've got some microwave popcorn, and we could invite Riku over and watch scary movies until midnight like we used to…''

''Nah,'' Sora lifted up his bag, chain necklace dangling, headed down the hall, and began tying up his sneakers. ''Thanks for the offer.''

''O-oh, okay, another time,'' Kairi cursed at herself, an uncomfortable trepidation forming between the two. The cheery atmosphere was gone, replaced by a cool indifference.

''See you later.'' There was a rattling slam of her door, and then silence.

The sharp crack of the door's hinges resounded in her mind, and she remained sitting. The musical tone of her phone interrupted her displaced thoughts. She reached into her pocket, pulling the device out and holding it to her ear.

''Hello?''

''_Kairi, we need to talk. It's about Sora.''_ Riku's words were slightly rushed in the static, and there was no mistaking the trouble it immediately incited in its connotations.

Kairi gulped.

* * *

><p>''There's nothing wrong with being the darkness.'' Sora began, unaware of the conversation going on about him at the same time on Destiny Islands.<p>

''What do you mean?'' Roxas replied, thoughtful.

''Without light, there can't be darkness, and vice versa. It's precisely the evil that makes the idea of good not the stuff of dreams.''

''How philosophical.'' The blonde uttered drolly, treading through the haze of cloudy black shapes with the care of a polar bear over a doll house.

''Actually, the King and Riku came up with it. And I agree when I say that this place wouldn't be so bad, if they added a beach and a sky.'' The keyblader emptily gestured at the haze. ''There's so many clouds you think it would rain, but it doesn't.''

Roxas snorted. ''This isn't the Realm of Darkness.''

''I know that! Just throwing it out there that this place doesn't obey reality.'' Sora crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

Amidst the fog, the Nobody noticed something that wasn't ephemeral for the first time since Sora's arrival into the nowhere-place they resided. He sprinted straight toward the object, ignoring the Somebody's calls of rapid questioning.

He halted right in front of the figure, unable to believe his eyes. He scrutinized a very individual he thought he'd never see again, in the life he led now, or even in death.

Sora caught up to him, slapping him on the back. ''Warn me before you go running off again! It's so dark here we might lose sight of each other if we're not…careful…?'' For the first time, he realized another presence in the area that wasn't Roxas.

A girl with golden hair and a white sundress scribbled on a sketchpad. Around her, pages and pages of a single drawing littered the ground. It was the likeness of a key, silver hilt and gold teeth, over and over and over again. She didn't even bother to look up from her work, ripping out another sheet to discard into her pile, an exact replica of the rest.

''It took you two long enough to get here,'' she murmured quietly.

''Who —?'' Sora repeated once more his previous statement, glancing between the two in complete confusion. ''Who are you?''

''The Memory Witch of Organization XIII.'' Roxas answered a tad sarcastically, disbelief still evident.

''But Naminé works just as well,'' she amended, taking a moment to look up from her crazed drawing phase, before she resumed her work once more. ''It's good to finally see you again, Sora.''


	5. Bewitched

**A/N: **Here's part five, in which the plot becomes more convoluted and makes even less sense than before. For whoever was waiting for this update, it took a while to post because I wanted to finish BBS before this. I have to say it's a pretty sweet game. I'll probably include spoilers of some of the games like it and 358/2 days in this story as headcanon, fair warning.

**Disclaimer: **LOLNO. If I owned them, I'd totally screw up the plot. I'll stick to writing free fanfiction, hah. ~

* * *

><p>CH 5: <em>Bewitched<em>

* * *

><p>''…Do you have any fives?''<p>

The companion shook his head. ''Go fish. Got any threes?''

A hand, or more accurately, a wing, slammed into the linoleum of the table with a bang.

'You lie! Everyone saw it, right? He switched the cards!'' The duck squawked in anger, positively roaring with the inner anger of being cooped up in the gummi ship for three hours with no constructive outlet.

Goofy's voice came down from the cockpit, trying to blow over the flame that the bird exuded. ''Now now, Donald, I think Chip was telling the tru-''

''Not you too, Goofy. Don't buy into his confounded madness! Look in his face…that's the face of a LIAR!'' Donald hopped up and down in his seat and scattered the loose-leaf cards in one fell swoop, jacks and aces fluttering in the air. His words broke down into unintelligible blubbering.

And true to his word, said face did glisten with something … squirrelly. He was smirking privately to himself, no doubt. The chipmunk rolled down the table, snickering. ''You're just mad that you can't beat me!''

Donald's eyes flashed dangerously. ''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Nuh-uh!''

''A-huh!''

''CHEATER!''

''SORE LOSER!''

Goofy promptly ascended down the steps, grabbing both by the napes of their necks and frowning. ''G'warsh, friends shouldn't fight. Now apologize to each other!''

The rivals took a tentative glance at the other, then harrumphed and turned back around. The dog gasped at the sudden tension between the two.

Dale, the only individual in the party that kept his vision trained on the monitor screen began to wave his arms frantically. ''Uh, guys? We got a tiny problem here.''

''Huh?'' All three animals said in unison.

''We're falling to our deaths.''

* * *

><p>After the energy gauge of the gummi ship was restored to its original supply by the quartet force of wide smiles, the group set the dial on auto-pilot and went to the trouble of finding something to do.<p>

In the end, it was only Goofy and Donald who was left in the incalculable discomfort of jaw-stretching grins in the main compartment, as Chip and Dale busied themselves with checking all the machinery for any kinks or malfunctioning blocks in the unit.

Donald took off his blue cap, emblazoned with zippers that trailed all the way to the tip, and allowed it to rest on his legs and sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Goofy asked, wiping down his knight's shield with a towel.

''Isn't this whole situation strange?'' The duck began with a slow start, thinking out loud.

''How do you figure? I don't see anything odd about the King sending us out to see Master Yen Sid. He wants us to send him his regards, and he was too busy running the kingdom to do it himself.'' He replied cheerfully, giving his buckler a good pat.

''Not that. I mean the _book _we're supposed to give him.''

Goofy's face lit up. ''Oh, I almost forgot!'' The knight leapt up, only to dig into a burlap sack a few feet away.

''You did forget.'' Donald muttered, shaking his head off-handedly. ''I swear, sometimes you-''

''Here ya' go, ahyuck!'' The book was hastily pushed into his hands, tied up in the crumply tissue that presents always seem to be ensconced in and fastened with a bow, letter dangling off the string. It was so unassuming and ordinary, which struck him as peculiar. What about the book was so important that it needed to be escorted and potentially guarded by the Royal Captain and Magician of Mickey's court? Chip and Dale would have done the job just as well by themselves.

He found himself unraveling the wrapper, and weirdly, Goofy made no comment. It was clear; both of them wanted to know the full implications. Donald hesitated at the last layer, feeling guilt worm its way into his head. The King hadn't specifically said that they couldn't give it a look-through. It wasn't like it was haunted. They'd put it just the way it was afterwards. No harm, no foul.

The duck removed the casing and held the book to the light and stared. …And stared.

''You can't be s-serious.'' Donald found himself saying, shocked. The gears in his mind whirled, whittling down all his suspicions to a null anxiety.

''Gee, who would have guessed?'' Goofy chuckled, making Donald jump as he bent his head down to stare at the cover. ''It's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.''

The magician opened up the book, unbelieving that was all there was to the novel. Yes, Snow White was a Princess of Heart, but there wasn't anything particularly significant about her story as opposed to the others, as he was sure that Yen Sid had heard of it before. Maybe a secret message lay in between the lines, subtext only recognizable by those looking for it? He could barely breathe, shuffling through the pages elaborated on by watercolor illustrations.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more morbid in store.

There was a beautiful princess and an envious step-mother. Snow White's harrowing journey to escape her demise, finding refuge with the dwarves. The Queen attempted to kill her, from tight laces to poisoned combs to deadly apples, resulting in an unnatural sleep for said Princess in a glass coffin.

That was where the story diverged, though; instead of the death that had befallen the monarch as it occurred, she lived on. And the Princess wasn't awoken by the prince's kiss, but by the off chance that the apple's center fell out of her mouth through sheer luck. Horrified, he read through the last sentences with a chill; the queen was forced to literally dance at Snow White's wedding clad in iron-hot shoes until she dropped…dead.

''Hey, that isn't how it happened.'' The dog pointed to the last page, squinting as he re-read the text over and over, as if it would make a difference. His smile slipped a few degrees. ''I-I…they wouldn't do that. They're good people.''

Donald blinked, clapping the book shut uneasily, spine prickling. Maybe it wouldn't be so disturbing if they didn't already know who the characters were. ''Of course not. It's only a folk tale, for entertainment.''

''Well, it wasn't amusing to me.''

''For once, I think I agree with you.'' The duck searched the whole outside, binding and cover and all, but to no avail. No secret messages, enchantments (that he could tell of) hiding extra meanings, peel-away papers with strings attached. It was the story itself that served its purpose.

He paused. ''Goofy, why do you think King Mickey wanted us to deliver this book to Master Yen Sid?''

Goofy ventured back to stare out at the constellations. His head turned at the question. ''To return it?''

''Wouldn't he have told us? It doesn't make any sense. Why would the King have such a book in his library anyway? It's so…so…''

''…Gruesome.'' The knight finished. He folded his arms and leaned back against the metallic frame of the ship. ''At least the last part is, a'hyuck. Everything else seems to be in proper order.''

''Exactly.'' Donald added, noticing for the first time a scribble at the edge of the cover, faded ink on a brown cover. ''Wait, there's something here. …The Grimm Brothers? Who are they?''

''The authors.'' Goofy peered down with some disdain, wrinkling his nose. ''They must like to scare little kids and give them nightmares too, g'warsh. C'mon, let's just tie it back up and show it to Master Yen Sid. He'll know what to do. If we asked, he'd probably even explain it to us.''

''Hold on, will ya?'' Donald rubbed at the name with his finger, trying to see if the words would smudge. Upon closer inspection, he saw something nearly indistinguishable wrought right into the leather. Of all things, it was the miniature insignia of an apple carved right next to the name.

''What is it, Donald?''

The funny thing was when he diverted his attention for a second and looked back, the image was gone. Donald rubbed at his eyes with a grumble. He must have been more tired than he thought.

* * *

><p>Selphie threw the eraser as far as her strength allowed, harmlessly bouncing off the book shelf.<p>

''I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore.'' She muttered.

Kairi bit her lip. ''But you're so close to the answer…''

''Who cares. Everything looks like squiggles now, and my head hurts, and this is _so_ not fun.''

The redhead couldn't help it. She burst into giggles, and Selphie pouted and fumed and lay her head down on the desk. Around them, the people were locked in various stages of reading.

''You're helpful.'' The brunette remarked.

''I try my best.'' Kairi casually says, rolling her eyes. ''You're the one who doesn't pay attention.''

''That's because you suck as a teacher.''

''Hey!''

Selphie smiles back, a tad self-satisfied. ''-No offense, but explain it more clearly. You keep going off subject.''

The librarian close by shushes them, and they lower their voices.

''Let's go _now_, Kairi.''

''Not until you get this last problem!'' the redhead hisses, hair slipping down her face.

''Ugh. Kill me now, please.'' Selphie droops on the table.

A whole hour later, they're standing outside a store window, shifting from foot to foot in the morning sunshine.

''O-M-G. Look at that hat!'' The brunette squeals, bag swinging to and fro in all of its ordinary glory.

Kairi gives it a glance and shrugs. ''Um, look at its price tag.''

'' You're my best friend, right?'' Selphie coos, tugging on her friend's sleeve desperately.

Kairi pushes her off and starts walking away, despite the squelch of her shoes.

Yep. She's just going to ignore her forever now.

''Wait! I won't ask you for any favors again, I promise!''

A pause. The princess has stopped in her tracks, completely immobilized. ''You swear?''

Selphie's smile grows bright.

* * *

><p>''…And I just don't know what to do. Should I go?'' Kairi wraps her arms around herself, completely muddled.<p>

Selphie, decked out in green hues (because it matches her eyes, duh) with a brand-new matching beret, twirls next to her. ''The answer's obvious, right? A hot guy invites you to his house, you say yes.''

The redhead deadpans. ''It's _Riku_ you're talking about. The kid, might I remind you, who oh so graciously threw mud in your face and called you stupid when you knocked down Sora's sandcastle.''

She waves her off. ''That's all in the past. Way, way back there. Besides, he's changed.''

''And by changed, you mean gotten ten times more appealing to your raging hormones.''

''That too.'' Selphie skips forward, and then backpedals to her first sentence. ''Anyway, chill. It's not like he's asking you out on a date or anything. Spikey-head won't be jealous that you're with another man for just a day when he sees it's his good pal, you know?''

''You make me sound like I'm cheating on him.'' Kairi rubs her temples, nerves frayed with irritation.

''I wouldn't blame you if you did. You're lucky Riku's one piece of sexy-''

''SELPHIE!'' Kairi screeches, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. ''Shut up! What if someone hears you?''

''Stop being so paranoid!'' Selphie bumps her shoulder into the redhead, crowing maniacally. ''Can't we gossip like normal high school students without you backing out ever five minutes?''

''There's something very wrong with this conversation.''

''Indeed.'' The brunette laughs. ''You know you love it.''

Kairi snorts along with her, trying to get rid of the uneasiness threatening to take hold. It doesn't work, but she keeps up the façade, anywho. She doesn't mention that Riku told her not to tell Sora.

It made sense, considering that the two might do some theorizing on their own about him.

…Namely, how _he_ changed.

* * *

><p>Naminé exchanges stares with Roxas evenly, keeping her emotions in check. There was something fluttering in the hollow space in her chest that might have been a heart, but that was impossible as she was now. It was probably just the familiarity of seeing him again; same as the last time they'd met. He didn't look as pleased about it, though, his face contorted in something that vaguely resembled distress.<p>

So she offered him her best rendition of happy that she could conjure up. In response, he grimaced, but the initial shock still lingered, creating an odd blend of emotions. Well, so much for that.

Directing her gaze to Sora was a whole different matter.

Staring at his eyes, seeing the confusion and plain bewilderment across his features was painful to her. It reminded her of her mistakes, which could never be undone. It caused so much damage in the end. Her breath caught and she looked away.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so he'd understand, but she couldn't. There was real danger to doing so after all, in a realm more or less observed by darkness. Or pseudo-darkness, really; it was hard to tell with only soft phosphorescence for illumination. Her mouth twitched absently.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry.

The witch dimly wondered if her Somebody even noticed her disappearance.

Nothing was going right, in the end.

_Hurry, before it's too late._

The blonde timidly spoke up in a rush, knowing the answer to her question even before it left her mouth.

''Do you remember the promise we made, Sora?'' She couldn't shake the fact that her tone alternated between sharp to quiet, back and forth. It didn't sound right, not her voice at all.

The keyblader looked at her with a sunny beam, melting her insecurities briefly as he stuck his hands on his hips. These were not her words, but she had -

''I think you must be mistaken, Naminé. It's really nice to meet you, but…I haven't met you before this moment. Sorry.''

He outstretched his palm, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. The blonde came up with a white lie, fast as quicksilver.

''O-oh, really? I guess not. It's nice to make your acquaintance, too.'' She turned away before they could make physical contact.

Roxas alternated between surprise and anxiety now, wondering how the hell Sora didn't even faintly recall seeing Naminé become absorbed into Kairi with the faintest hint of recognition, settling on panic.

''How are you even here?'' The Nobody finally managed. ''You're supposed to be whole again.''

Naminé winced. She dodged the question with some difficulty. ''We were going to go together, remember?''

''You're not answering my question.'' He huffed.

''Neither are you.'' She stood to full height, which wasn't much, clutching her fistfuls of colored pencils in each hand and trembling. Thinking back to it all, it would really have to come to this.

''What are you hiding?'' Roxas accuses. It hadn't occurred to her that the void they were all in was having such a profound effect on him.

_You know what to do. Catch him off guard; you've only got one shot._

''Please don't hate me for this, Roxas.'' Naminé says inaudibly.

She steels herself, taking a few steps forward until she's facing him. He stares back, still unaware, trusting.

The girl outstretches a hand right through his ribcage, past his lungs to tug at his heart.

She imagined blood, an organ pumping, clench the fist tight, yank it right out. She closes her eyelids shut and visualizes what she needs. When she pulls her hand away though, there's nothing scarlet, only a bright light dancing on the tips of her fingers. It goes right through her, the warmth, the quiet moment of peace.

His eyes widen in shock, and he staggers back, hand passing over his chest again and again, wondering if he's already so far gone that he's becoming transparent.

It wasn't possible.

''Why…how…''

The entity comes straight afterwards, taking place over the gap left behind by the absence.

She senses it, right before Roxas's head snaps up at an odd angle. The girl notices a glint of something else, something not Roxas in his expression as he grabs her by her shoulders, shaking her and shaking her until the world around her wobbles in ebony and silver. Sora's yelling, trying to pull the Nobody away but can't loosen his tight hold. He wouldn't let go.

As if he was possessed.

''What are you trying to do?'' She asks him.

''I…I don't…know what's wrong with me…'' Roxas replies with fear bordering on horror in him. He can feel it boiling. There's something there, something in him.

He stares straight at her in initial fear, before he becomes replaced.

It's one last hesitation, before his lips curl in a twisted sneer, and she can nearly see the other awareness behind his disposition. …The one hiding inside him.

She's frozen.

''You're not fooling anyone by taking her face, puppet. You think that imitating her will give you the same latent abilities? As if. Go on, keep trying to save him. We all know who will triumph in the end.'' It isn't Roxas's voice, either. The witch doesn't even have time to shriek as sinewy filaments of darkness begin to rise up on all sides. And then she can feel it, radiating from him to her, spreading outward, climbing toward her face, latching on like an infection, injecting itself outward. No sound. Her eyes widen.

Sora's running to her, yelling loudly, but she can't hear his words.

_I'll handle the rest_, says the strange disembodied voice in her head.

_Remember, I'm holding you to that_, she thinks back.

Both shadow and girl fall into the abyss that sinks around them, papers fluttering.

* * *

><p>Just like that, the trance breaks.<p>

Roxas comes back from wherever he was, and the murderous intent fades off. The strange gold shine in the blonde's eyes leeches away until it's the same cerulean it's always been. He becomes himself again.

He stumbles back into Sora and clutches his head, disconcerted. ''W-what .. what…just…did I .. Nami .. né?'' His head's pounding and Roxas can heart echoing somewhere in his head, and he stumbles left and right and back again.

The keyblade wielder tries to stop his momentum, but it's as if some hypnotic force is driving him right into the center. Against all common sense, he dives into the rapidly disappearing hole in the center without a second thought, a second glance at his Nobody. What did she do? Why am I? Where is she goi – His thoughts cut off mid-sentence as he falls straight through.

Roxas is gripping his head, memories flying in and out and re-arranged in his own mind. There's someone else in his head, clouding his judgment. An intruder!, his brain howls painfully. He tries putting up mental walls, but whoever it is knows how to bypass the privacy of his own mind. Struggling in a battle with his own conscience, he doesn't even realize Sora's gone.

He slumps to the floor.

* * *

><p>It isn't a portal of darkness, Sora realizes as he falls through the air. There's no haze, just a drop that seems to last forever. There are voices around him, both haunting and terribly recognizable. A cacophony of distortions, image of rush of gnarled trees, dusty mansions, lives crushed and hopes diminished. It makes his heart ache. He can't remember why he came after Naminé. He doesn't…he can't seem to…<p>

He's lost again.

…

The keyblade wielder opens his eyes to see a sky bathed in angry reds. The sun beat down softly, an enormous hovering flame. He's on top of a clock tower? He looks farther down the platform to see a person standing at the edge, precariously on and off balance.

When he recognizes her, his blood runs cold.

''This can't be happening.'' Sora whispers numbly.

It was Kairi, tip-toed, about to launch herself off the edge.

Flashes of purple and white and yellow flip through his head, her absurd jokes and the way she'd tug at her necklace (filled with magic, she once told him, but he didn't believe her) or drop crabs with red shells on his nose if he slacked off on the raft. This couldn't be the same girl.

No…no way.

''Don't jump!'' Sora yells breathlessly, looking around him in a curious panic. ''Don't jump.''

At the sound, she takes a tiny step backwards, and he halts his run.

''Not again. Not again.'' She whimpers to nothing, curling into herself. ''It always ends like it begins, over and over.'' And then she morphs, changing, twisting her figure into something else. It's terrifying, hearing the screams wrack up her throat as the creature loses herself again and again.

Sora wants so badly to run away from the madness, but he can't even look away. Shift. He sees Riku, in god-awful pain, darkness contorting his movements and smothering him like a vise. Shift. Then there's Roxas, writhing and choking as if suspended in the air. Shift.

There it is; his reflection gazing back, copying his expression piece by piece.

''What are you?'' he finally whispers, keeping to the wall.

In response, the entity begins to grow yellow-tallow eyes, skin rapidly darkening and humanity melting away until all that's left is a monster. It gestures toward the horizon with a rapidly decomposing grin, and then plummets to the ground with arms outstretched.

Sora looks out over the rooftop and sees no trace of the creature. He slams a glove into the concrete of the corner. ''Jeez, why won't anyone tell me what the heck is going on?''

''Because I don't know, either.''

With trepidation, he glances at his right. This time, it's someone different. A girl with raven hair, black coat like Roxas's was, ice cream clutched in hand.

The brunette scratches his head. By far, this experience is the weirdest. He wasn't aware of any other Organization member still existing, much less one in material form right here. She doesn't appear dangerous, at least. ''Could you at least tell me where I am?''

''My – no, your – let's just say our memories.''

''A shape-shifting monstrosity says creepy things to you while taking the form of your friends before plunging to the ground too? Uh, if I recall correctly, this has never happened to me. …Ever. EVER.''

''That's because those are my nightmares. It's been the same one for a while, so I guess I grew desensitized to it. Reality and dreams sort of interwove in here.''

He doesn't buy the excuse, and yet he takes it anyway. Sora takes a seat next to her, eying the frozen treat suspiciously, questioning whether it could pop in and out of existence whenever it liked. ''So how do we get out of here? I'm in a hurry. I have to find this girl called Naminé; she was attacked by this…monster-thing, rendezvous with my friend Roxas, and – ''

''I don't think you're going to see Roxas for a while, Sora.'' The uneaten sea salt ice cream starts is slow descent down the stick, gradually dripping away in the late afternoon light.

Plop.

''How do you know my name? And what do you mean? I'll always be able to find him if I believe.'' The keyblader argues, unable to shake that feeling of total familiarity that washes over him every time she speaks.

Plick.

''No, you won't.'' the black-haired girl states, bringing up her knees around her. Absently, she rolls a crayon interlaced between her fingers, Sora notices, which looks just like the kind that Naminé would use.

Plop.

''I severed the connection between you two, the bond that you two share. He doesn't even remember you exist anymore.''

* * *

><p>It's Saturday night and Kairi's leaning again the frame of Riku's house. She hasn't been this edgy since the time she let her friend copy her test (an hour and a half of endless, repeating torture).<p>

''It's just Riku!'' Kairi mutters to herself, straightening her jacket and scowling angrily, worn sneakers forced to endure a barrage of pebbles she kicks. ''So what if I don' tell Sora? He doesn't own me. He doesn't own my life!''

She shakes her fist dramatically at the sky, and the man on the moon figuratively looks away abashedly. Normally it wouldn't matter to her, but when gossiping about one's boyfriend, one tends to feel the shame that goes along with it, even more so for a Princess of Heart.

''Couldn't have said it better myself, Kairi.'' Riku's voice floats down from the second floor balcony, where the window is propped open to the wind, and her face goes red.

''Can't you give a girl some privacy?'' Kairi calls back, whipping her head back and forth in case a head of gravity-defying hair was to come into view.

Riku chuckles dryly. ''Hard to do so when you're screaming outside my window. The door's open. What are you waiting for, the world to end?''

''I know, I know.'' The redhead trampled the steps and eased herself inside, feeling odd that Riku's parents weren't there waiting for her. When they were kids, she'd always be greeted by at least one of them and would wait in the kitchen with Sora for Riku to come down. She hadn't realized that so much had changed in his house over the course of a year.

It was sadder, a heavier sensation in the air. The hum of music trailed down from the stairs and she followed it upstairs, turning at the corner of the bookcase and padding down the hall, socked feet tiptoeing across. Finding the source of the music, she twisted the knob and entered the room.

The first thing she noticed was that it was clean; even more than her own, Kairi grudgingly admitted. But it had such a Spartan look.

No pictures or posters on the wall, no miscellaneous doodads lying everywhere, homework and books and games strewn. The opposite of Sora's, which she hated to admit, was a pigsty beyond recognition. Everything was in its place, albeit dusty and empty, sparse and imposing. So impersonal from the last time she'd been there, which was two years ago.

He was sitting in a swivel chair, laptop open and the makings of an essay bright and electronic on the screen; on another tab, musical tunes played. Hearing her come in, he closed both screens and turned to face her.

The sudden silence made it awkward to continue to stand, so she made her way over to sit on the neatly folded bed, placing her hands on her lap.

''Um…'' she murmured, averting her attention to everything but Riku. ''I like what you've done with the place.''

He rolls his eyes. ''Just be honest and say you hate it.''

''I don't! Sheesh, are you always this blunt?''

''You have to be when you spend all your free time with special cases like Sora.''

They both share a grin, but there's that underlying fact beneath it all; it's forced.

Kairi pressed down on her pants, fingernails colored a stark shade of red. She wants (no, she needs) a distraction. ''Why don't we watch a movie first or something? I haven't really spent some time with you, and it'd be nice a way to catch up, I think.''

Riku sighs, but it's one of relief. ''That sounds great, actually. The DVD case is downstairs, follow me.''

He slouches off the chair and heads out quickly, and Kairi makes a move to follow him, but sees a sealed letter on his desk that strikes her as odd, out of place. Going over to the table, she picks it up and holds it to the illumination from the light bulb. She can clearly see the Mickey stamp of approval.

It isn't the same one as the letter she brought Sora once; if she recalled correctly, he still had it somewhere in the recesses in the room. Besides, the one she had now was thicker, physically; its weight was heavy for a simple correspondence back and forth.

Why?

The redhead knows she should put it back (Riku would mention it if it concerned her and Sora), but she finds herself taking it and hiding it in her bag.

Just one peek later on and she'll return it, she convinces herself.

What's the worse that could happen?


	6. Convulsions

**A/N:** BBS spoilers; read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squeenix and Disney do.

* * *

><p>CH 6: <em>Convulsions<em>

* * *

><p>Sora stood in front of the mirror, glaring back at the reflection with barely restrained anger.<p>

Palm outstretched toward the glass without fear; no real imperfections, no shadows leering back with hollow expressions, nothing of the nightmares that trailed him every moment he wasn't awake. In all respects, he was an ordinary resident of Destiny Islands, save for one thing, and one thing alone.

His right hand, from fingertip to elbow, was completely black.

The appendage spoke nothing of the disease that riddled human fingers, not ink or artificial markers on tanned skin, but of rot and decay; stinging burns that smoldered darkness, unnaturally elongated digits that would never warm a soul, but merely choke the life out of it. It was the sign of a Heartless, crackling in the evening air. Laughable, really; but the boy who was Sora yet not Sora did not smile.

It was true, then. His form was coming back.

_Why so down, Sora?_

The brunette doesn't move, keeping his vision trained on the mirror. He takes his hand away, and sees that his reflection drastically changed. It's now a copy of him, if he had onyx hair and irises that only shone cruel gold. The replica mocks his expression, feigning compassion.

''Shut up.'' Sora tells the doppelganger, moving his right hand out of sight and out of mind.

_Touchy, touchy. I just want to talk. What's wrong with your hand?_

He grits his teeth, bristling at the comment. ''Do I have to answer that, or are you going to say something useful for once?''

The copy's form fades in and out of view through the glass as he paced in a circle. _It depends on what you define as ''useful''._

Sora arches his eyebrows considerably, revealing that the cerulean hues that still lingered were cloudier. ''What's taking so long? The keyblade wielder should be wiped from existence by now.''

_Complications, idiot._

''I'd love to be enlightened, actually.''

The mirror goes opaque and the brunette edges closer in surprise. Leaning up to the mirror and hears the answer, faintly murmured in his ear.

_Namely, that stupid puppet_, the voice yields quietly, and Sora realizes he's touching the glass. Too close.

Something wraps around his throat and raises him up until he's dangling in the air, shoes barely touching the floor. Windpipe constricted, lungs burning; spots start to bleach his vision in a dousing black shade. He struggles, arms futilely tugging at the blockage to air, but it only tightens, stretching farther. He's getting dizzy; colors begin blending into one another, and his head is about to _burst_ –

_Tell me, why did I get sent back here, back to your shriveling awareness? You were supposed to get rid of **every** interference._

''No, you don't – understand –, '' Sora chokes out; writhing in place, and the pause the shadow takes is long enough for the brunette to summon a keyblade and cut down the column of darkness encircling his throat.

A twinkle of light and the weapon disappears. He drops to his knees, massaging his throat with a painfully spiked wheeze. The mirror fades to clarity once more, briefly satisfied. ''It's been hard…getting Roxas to agree.''

_You mean Ventus._

''His name is Roxas. Not …Ventus.''

_Different clothes, different persona. It's still him, living that stupid half-life of his in denial._

The brunette crawls backward, wary of any more repercussions. ''How can you be so sure?''

_Because once upon a time, I was a part of him._

And even the person pretending to be Sora could feel it in the sentence. That deep, abysmal hate people would feel when they loathed someone from the pit of their soul.

* * *

><p>''No one has the power to do that to someone else. Maybe the memories will disappear, but the connection never will.'' Sora argues adamantly to her, because in his mind, something like that could never happen. People could lose their way and forget, but…they always remembered again. He didn't believe her for a second. It's was so strange, though, talking to the girl.<p>

''Who are you, anyways?'' he asks her, out of the blue. ''How do you know so much about me?''

The girl shrugs, all sad smiles and sad eyes. ''My name is Xion. It's been a long time since anyone ever called me by it, though.''

Her mannerisms, the way she speaks. She reminds him of …

''Kairi forgot you too, before'', Xion murmurs softly. ''It's the same situation here. Haven't you ever wondered what happened after you went to find the King and Riku, why you woke up in those pods?''

''What, you know Mickey and Riku too?''

The girl huffs loudly. ''That isn't my point!'' She glances off to the side, rubbing at her arm as if she's about to ask something awkward. ''Do you even…remember who the King is?''

''Of course I do! He's my friend! We've went on tons of adventures together!'' Sora boasts, puffing his chest up.

''What's he look like, then?'' Her tone flips to mocking in an instant, intentionally pitched. Her eyes mist up in the corners, and it's almost like she's going to cry, remembering something in the past. ''Where did you meet him? How many times? Better yet, what kind of weapon does he wield, huh? Tell me that, Sora, and maybe I'll believe you.''

Sora opens his mouth to retort, but finds he can't say anything back. His mind's drawing up a blank, again and again and all he can see in his mind is that blissful word 'friend'. Mickey's his ally, but to what? What kinds of things did they do together? In fact, what did the King look like, again? Not being able to answer stabs at him.

So he redirects the flow. ''Did you do it to me, too?'' Suddenly, he's standing straight and there's vertigo and he's angry, but he doesn't know at whom. He doesn't raise his voice, though. The possibility dawns on him and even though it's a cruel thing to accuse, he does it anyway. ''Making me forget my friends, brainwashing me with your mind games?''

''No! How could you say such a ... I would never do that to you, Sora. What I did to Roxas...I didn't destroy him, you know. He's not dead.''

The raven-haired girl swallows. The next part is the hardest to say. ''I released his heart.''

''You're lying.'' He says, flatly, mind spinning. As far as dreams go, this one has got to be the most insane. He can't deny that lingering sentiment that Roxas was really in danger here; and he'd always help out a friend, even when nothing else made sense. He thinks of a girl with platinum hair and a white dress grabbing his friend's light instead, and it fills his head.

The girl takes her head in her hands. ''I know you won't understand anything I'm saying, but hear me out, Sora. I had to.''

Sora doesn't answer, but she takes it as a yes and clears her throat.

''It was to fix him. He'd been infected with darkness, and that spreading to his heart. To Ventus.'' She brings her head up. ''Do you know anyone with that name?''

The brunette rubs his shoulder, suddenly anxious. ''Nope, never heard of him. Who is he?''

''Of course not. In the state you're in now, you probably already forgotten the concept of a keyblade itself.'' She mutters, letting her shoulders slacken, and then pushes on before Sora can pose another question. ''I'm not sure, either. I've never even really met him personally. But for some reason, he started calling out to me after Roxas 'merged' with you again. Just a voice, really. But he needs your help, because you're the only one who can wake him up again.''

''I don't understand.''

She finished the ice cream bar, setting the stick down to the side. ''Normally, heart extraction can only be done with the keyblade, and an experienced master, but – well, Ven was lending me his power. It's a unique situation, seeing how we're in another…layer of your heart, so to speak. Roxas was in a severely weakened state, and the darkness worked to our advantage in pulling it out.''

Sora scratches his head, letting it all seep in at last. ''Wait…so what…er…where is the heart now?''

''It hasn't fully manifested itself yet, because I wasn't able to complete the process. We didn't have enough time. So in physical form, yes. But figuratively, it's still inside Roxas.'' She curls farther into her coat, hand slipping into one of the pockets and carefully placing something green in his palm. ''Here.''

It's a star-shaped trinket, jade glass and silver entwined, shimmering crystal and a delicate frame. There were stitches interwoven through a shining symbol in the center. The keyblader's mouth opened to form a small 'o'. It was pulsating in his grasp, as if it was alive. As if it was a heart. There was a sensation, a fluttering in his chest. It was pure light, encapsulated in his hand.

''This is just like the good luck charm Kairi gave me! It's not made with thalassa like mine, though.'' He pulls out his own charm, resting the two side by side in admiration.

''Ventus told me that it was called a Wayfinder.'' Xion replies quietly, color seeping back into her face ever so slowly. ''The representation of his heart…although it's not fully complete yet. Just the outer shell.''

''So…it's not really him?''

''Yes.''

Sora pockets the two keepsakes, thoughtful. '''I'll keep them safe for the time being, if it doesn't bother you.''

''Not at all.''

''What do we do now, though? Did he tell you anything?''

She frowns. ''Truth be told, it's hard to communicate with him at all. I mean, I have to tune out all other connections and…'' She stops mid-sentence.

''What?''

The girl takes a deep breath, steadying herself and setting the crayon in her other hand down. Oh, he had almost forgotten about that. ''I'll show you. Don't freak out, okay? Just watch. I can only do it once.''

The brunette nods anxiously, and Xion, eyes lidded, lets her arms rest at her sides. The air is slow and calm, but it begins to tingle, sharpen. Winds begin to buzz, like the alighting of fireflies into the world. He's entranced. A pang to his head, and colors burst. Too vibrant; he looks away for the slightest of seconds.

He looks back, and his eyes widen.

Naminé is standing in Xion's place, dress and sandals and all, sketchbook dangling in her arms. No sign of the other girl around. So, Sora does the logical thing and freaks.

''How in the – Xion was – Naminé, y-you're here –? ''

A stray laugh trickled out of her throat, though she quickly clamped a hand to muffle the noise. She motioned to him. ''This is what I was talking about.''

''What – so you – ''

''Yep, that valuable skill I've been cultivating. An illusion; the voice of conscious reason in someone's heart. It's the easiest to connect to Ven this way.'' Naminé-Xion looks down. ''It's hard to explain, but she'd probably do much better at it than me. I suppose it's because of her bond with you, and those who surround you. She isn't called a witch for nothing.''

''Can you talk to him right now?''

Her fingers tighten. ''I couldn't, even if I wanted to. It would...'' She faintly exhales. ''He needs to be focusing all his energy into it as well. Right now his heart's in complete shambles. And Roxas being completely out of his wits doesn't help.''

''Oh…but why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Sora gripes, folding his arms. ''You were psyching both me and Roxas out with your mind games.''

The girl shakes her head, all temporary happiness gone. ''I needed Roxas to let his guard down, and he…no one remembers me. I can only hold this form for so long.''

''But why go to all the trouble? Introduce yourself as Xion and explain instead!'' He argues.

She steps back, shocked. ''If I did that, then Roxas would be in danger.''

''How?''

''The darkness was already growing in him; nearly past the point of no return. It was about to awaken completely, and gain a relative consciousness. I needed to be fast.''

''Darkness?'' Sora tilts his head, speculating.

Xion speaks fast. ''I don't know how to describe it. Entity, shade, ghost, evil. All I know is that it wanted Ven's heart, and it was willing to use any means to get it. I still don't – I don't know if I've succeeded. It's all up to Roxas now.''

''This is so confusing, Xion. Or Naminé. Whoever you are.'' The brunette throws his hands up in the air. ''So all we need to do is defeat this dark creature, and everything's back to normal?''

She frowns. ''I…think so.''

''What do you mean, 'think'?''

''It's not 100% that you'll go back in possession of your body. Or what exactly will happen to Ventus, if we do.''

''Which brings us back to square one, doesn't it.''

''I'm afraid so.''

''Isn't that bad?''

Xion shuffles uncomfortably, way too awkward when donning the appearance of another. ''Actually, that isn't the worst part.''

''Try me.''

''You're convinced this is a crazy dream you'll wake up from, right?'' She mumbles.

He stares so long at her she thinks that he gazed straight through her soul. Finally, he works up the courage and says, ''Mm.''

She balks. ''What is it?''

''Well, yeah. Basically.''

* * *

><p>The Mysterious Tower looms ahead, starkly lit lighthouse within a blaze of dark. There's not even a single star to be seen; only shadows and splotches of black. The Gummi ship's idling far off, while Chip and Dale scurry to the top. Jiminy, the silent grasshopper and voice of reason, decides to stay behind while Donald and Goofy make their way toward the castle. It's not like anyone can blame him; it's a mission reserved just for those two and regardless, it's something that he probably wouldn't like to hear.<p>

There's a solid creak in wood as the duck and dog venture up, up, and away. No heartless, only brightly lit halls and shapes of constellations wrought on windows. The stairs are endless until they're not, and it takes less time than they thought it would to pass each floor. Their breathing's slow and even as they clear the last door and stand before the legend himself.

Yen Sid, undoubtedly, has gotten much older. More sags and wrinkles, skeleton fingers and a gaunt expression. He observes them coolly, sharp gaze picking up the book toting around in Goofy's gloved grip.

''I've been expecting you.'' He doesn't smile. It isn't very encouraging.

Donald ruffles his feathers, put out. ''So you already know about the book?''

Yen Sid rubs his palms together. ''Ah yes, that book. If you would…''

Goofy hands it to him, tipping his hat as he does so. ''There's something you should know, sir. We've gone through the liberty of lookin' through that there book, and there's something awfully strange about it, especially at the ending. The story isn't anything like King Mickey told us, a'hyuck.'' At that point, Donald stomped on the dog's foot, causing a tremendous roar.

''Owwwwwwwwww! What did you do that for?''

''Don't t-tell him, you dimwit! It was supposed to be a secret!''

''G'warsh, Donald, we aren't supposed to keep secrets. Anywho, I reckon he already knows now.''

''Duh!''

Yen Sid looks on, unfazed. ''It has been enchanted to take on that form. The book's real purpose is something else entirely.''

''…Hah? I'm a magician! I would've known if there was any spell on it!'' the duck flusters. He had his stalwart pride on the line, and planned on keeping it safe.

''A higher algorithm set, of course. One that I cannot decipher, as it is meant for someone else to unlock. No matter; I am glad to see it finally returned. I was afraid Mickey would have never found the time.''

''But why did our Majesty have it? What did he need it for?''

The two are hit with a steely gaze. ''Do not ask me questions that only your King would have the answer to. I can only follow so much under his reasoning.''

The two grow quiet, and then Donald asks, ''Are the worlds in danger again?''

Yen Sid smiles for the first time, albeit grimly. ''I cannot say for sure at the present time, though as the situation stands, our future is certainly heading toward that outcome.'' He sweeps his arm, beckoning the two. ''We cannot idly stand by and let all fall to ruin, however. Follow me.''

* * *

><p>''Riku, why do you only own soap operas?'' Kairi, halfway in the DVD cabinet, yanks out a case at random. ''<em>Love Never Comes Twice In August.<em> I mean, what _is_ this?''

''They aren't mine.''

She pops the lid open. ''Why is your name on the inside cover?''

''If you want to leave, the door is always open.''

Kairi giggles. ''Classy. Really, though, do you actually watch these?''

He shakes his head with an edge of ruefulness. ''They're Sora's, actually. I just happen to be the guy with the funding. You wouldn't believe how much of a romanticist he is. He's cried at least once on every single one.''

''Oh, I never knew. I guess I'll be going with, um – '' She doesn't know what to say.

Riku sees her eyes dim and pauses in the middle of timing the microwave. ''_When the Leaves Die_ is a great tear-jerker.''

Eventually (which never came soon enough), the movie's popped in the VCR, and the popcorn's just melting in the bag, and the TV's all plasma and lights. The two position themselves on the couch, close but not too close, the perfect distance for friends. It's a sappy cinema flick, filled with cheating lovers, dying sweethearts, and too much sobbing, but it's enough for them. It serves its purpose well, in its own convoluted way.

The climax hits; the boyfriend dies, and Kairi's vision is misting over. She's actually crying over the corny film. She rubs at her eyes angrily, while Riku chuckles. ''Got something in your eye?''

''You're a Heartless.''

''How do you figure?''

''Only the shadows of a human could watch this scene without physically breaking down in some way.''

Another quiet laugh reverberates in his chest. ''You are such a girl sometimes.''

She blanches. ''What do you mean, sometimes?''

He pats her on the head, and she leans on his shoulder, blinking away at the moisture collecting at the edges of her vision.

''My shirt's getting wet.''

Kairi shrugs, rubbing her face on her sleeve. ''So?''

''Thought you should know.''

''I'll take it into consideration.''

'Which means you aren't going to do anything about it.'' He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

She laughs hollowly. ''Yeah, how'd you know?''

''Lucky guess.''

The movie ends and the two stays in that same place, halfway between friend and something more. Riku's breathing is, by default, steady, but Kairi's heart is racing erratically on a train track. She can see the screen clearly again, but it sort of ruins the moment when all someone can see is a black empty rectangle.

''What's wrong with Sora?'' Kairi begins quietly. ''He's different now. When he first came back, there was no change I could see, but now it's like I don't even know him.''

She wraps her arms around herself. ''It's not only that. He won't answer my calls, he spends all his free time alone, and every time I see him I…I…!''

''You miss him, don't you.'' Riku finishes the sentence calmly.

''Don't tell me you don't feel the same, Riku. I'm scared for him, scared of what…he's becoming.''

The teenager doesn't say a word, but Kairi sees him nod, finally closing his eyes.

She disentangles her head from his shoulder to let it loll on the couch. ''The weird dreams I've been having lately aren't helping matters. They're all about this boy with blonde hair who I think I met once, although I can't remember where, exactly. In them, he's lost and he's trying to find…''

* * *

><p>No warning.<p>

There's only fog and mist and steeples of stained glass, not marble; ghosting fingers on a pool of ice, or is it air? Roxas vaguely wonders if he's losing his mind when everything goes black then white and he can only taste the tang of metal on his tongue. There's a whooshing, a whistling in his ears, and his hands try to reach for anything (something, _anything!_) but there's only dead space.

He's falling, falling, falling. But he isn't and he's not. To drown in clouds and air; see the skylights morph to waves crashing, choking, holding fast; that isn't logical, but it still there all the same.

Roxas, bluntly put, is drowning. He's got all the symptoms; blurring vision, screaming lungs, and bloody vessels lacking oxygen. Yet, yet, yet, he's still coherent enough to wish he was unaware. Fall-apart sand begins to collect around him, smoky spheres that resemble nothing he's ever seen before. Fade in, fade out. Roxas can't move, can't even lift a stupid finger to push them away. (_Move! Move!_) He needs to save his best friend, but at that rate things were progressing, he couldn't even save himself.

Shivering fast, hands struggling to retrieve on to whatever it is he's lost. Evidently, when the light dies out, so does he. The heat's gone; maybe it was never there to begin with. There's an instantaneous friction in temperature, a chill in the air; the degradation of dissonance, into fictional lifelines that almost make sense.

''Help,'' He says, relinquishing the last of his breath.

(_Something grabs at his wrist, something like a hand or a monster from the deep pulls him back._)

And then he's back to reality, head throbbing and painfully aware. Surroundings swim back into focus, and the scenery's still the same, mark one difference; there's someone waiting for him, barely a few feet away.

The catch is the appearance; the stranger looks exactly like him. Different clothes, different expression. But he can see the disturbing similarities in the lines and planes that made him up.

What the hell.

''Finally awake? You were thrashing about in your sleep. A lot, actually. …Not that I'm one to say anything.'' The doppleganger remarks with a yawn. ''Ah, I'm still so tired, even here.''

''…What.''

''Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ventus. Ven for short. You are?''

''Roxas.'' The Nobody replies cautiously, utterly perturbed. The guy had to have noticed their identical hairstyle, at least. He isn't sure whether to run or point it out, so he sits up.

Ventus nods. ''It's just like he said. It's still him.'' He flicks a strand of hair out of the way and Roxas notices for the first time the look-alike isn't all there. The edges of his figure fray, distorting it until his image comes out of focus. Besides that, why are his statements so strange? And what was he doing here?

''Why do you look like me?'' The blonde asks in a small voice; reflections were supposed to stay in mirrors, not act all cheery and friendly.

''It's not like I know anything about that. I've just been waiting for you to arrive.'' He's rocking back and forth on his heels; his shoes, oddly enough, are blurring right at the soles.

''Okay, let me rephrase that: who are you, really?''

He cocks his head to the side quizzically. '' I'm trying to help you out. Does it matter? ''

''Yes, it does!''

Ventus folds his arms, eyes shining a sick neon instead of aqua for once (_and something about it is so off, but Roxas can't put his finger on it, exactly_). ''Suit yourself. I'll cut straight to the chase. Are you ready now?''

Number XIII is caught off guard. ''For what, exactly?''

''This.'' And then the replica is right in front of him, smiling, smiling as he punches him straight in the gut. Roxas isn't expecting it, so the force blows him a considerable distance across the threshold. He winced, involuntarily sizing up; pain still felt the same anywhere he went, even in the realm of absolute madness.

Ventus goes up to him at a leisurely pace, letting amusement grab hold of him in an almost…innocent way. ''He won't get angry at me if I can just make you disappear. That way, this Ventus person will really come back.'' A keyblade appears in a split second in his right hand (_it looks so familiar, almost like…_), and he raises it dramatically, almost showing it off. ''Now don't move, and this won't hurt a bit.''

The copy plunges the weapon downwards and Roxas deftly twists to his side with a groan, arms sprawled out in a desperate measure to summon his keyblade. He scrambles upwards and away at a nearby slash, cursing.

''Hold still!'' Ventus grunts and continues the whole 'stab, release, stab' sequence in time with Roxas's dodges, picking up the pace.

Screw that. He isn't going down, not without a fight.


	7. Endless

CH 7: _Endless_

* * *

><p>''We have to go.'' Xion murmured hurriedly, hair rapidly darkening at the roots. She paused long enough to yank up Sora's arm with a lot more strength than he reckoned she had in her, and began to drag him from the edge down the tower. Sort of like the moms who picked up fallen trees from children, or something. He couldn't deny that he was a little nervous about the heavy-set frown rooted in her face, though.<p>

''Mind telling me where we're going?''

She kept her head down, counting down the steps across each landing. ''Can't you see? Down this tower.''

''I meant afterward.'' He stopped in his tracks, watching the last traces of blond leach out of her hair, the strands shrinking to their original size. He couldn't deny that it was disconcerting, at least. He watched as a black coat suddenly materialized into existence, swishing around her ankles. She could've been a magician, he reckoned.

Xion shook her head, unperturbed by the stare. ''It'll make a lot more sense if I show you.''

Sora could have pulled away, but he didn't…yet. The brunette was still as curious as ever, even in the layered impossibility of a paradox looming over him. ''You're not going to turn into someone else, are you?''

''Rude!'' She shoved her shoulder right into his before resuming her gait. ''I'm not a shape-shifter. I reflect.''

''I see.''

''You're a really bad liar.'' She pointed out, groaning. ''Everything occurring here is hypothetical, guessing at the most. I'm not really sure myself. And…I just…you know what, just come with me!''

Sora didn't reply as they continued their descent. It wasn't so much that he didn't have anything to say as it was anything that wouldn't get automatically shot down. Figures; know-it-alls were all the same. Even if that one, in particular, happened to have magic powers. ...Apparently.

* * *

><p>Donald didn't know that there was a basement beneath the citadel. Come to think of it, he didn't know much about Yen Sid, either. In the time he had spent with him, he'd only attained just the briefest snatches of knowledge from him, and they usually came in the form of premonitions, which any person worth their beans could tell meant a warning with a bunch of flourishes.<p>

And that was a whole lot of hand-waving, indeed.

But he trusted the King's judgment. After all, the mouse had saved him from countless troubles, and given him the highest job of their world, only answering to the monarch himself. He was proud to be here, happy to finally be seen as someone truly essential in Mickey's goals. But as they traveled down the spiraling steps that had appeared only after Yen Sid waved his hand, he couldn't help but admit that he wasn't to sure about the wizard's intentions.

The least he could've done was cast a heat spell. It was freezing cold in there, and he barely had any magic in him for more than a simple night-light.

As for Goofy, the idiot couldn't stop blathering on and on about the picnic a month before, which consisted of potato salad, apple pies, and a whole load of relatives from who-knows-where to celebrate a holiday that Donald didn't care about in the first place. For crying out loud, he'd heard the story ten times before. But Goofy was honestly trying to lighten the mood, and that was what counted in the end. Well, sort of. But it did serve as a good distraction from troubling thoughts.

''…And my boy came! You shoulda' seen the look on my face when Max walked in. I stopped right then and there and gave him a good ol' hug, ahyuck. He was actin' up and going on about bribes, but I know he was happy to be there!''

''That's just amazing,'' Donald droned, mechanically waving his wand like a bulbous flashlight in the darkened space. ''Didn't he leave soon afterwards though?''

''Aw, don't be a sourpuss. It was the thought that counts.''

A mumble escaped his throat. ''He's playing you like a fiddle and you don't even realize it, you dolt.''

Goofy cupped a hand around his ear, smiling from ear to ear. ''Huh? Speak up, I can barely hear you!''

''Nevermind.''

Farther ahead, Yen Sid paused to stroke his beard, waiting in a frigidly fixed stance. He really did fit the description of an evil king. When they reached a sufficient distance he spanned the imposing stretch and stood in front of a tarnished door, emblazoned with a six-pointed star. Pausing only to pass his fingers over it, Donald could've sworn he saw the briefest trickle of magic float outward, sinking into the burnt wood. Glowing red for a moment, the shape lighted up, as if caught on fire, before fading back to its original constitution and swinging wide to open into…more darkness.

Behind him, Goofy rubbed his neck. ''At least we're getting somewhere.''

Donald audibly croaked, his mouth going dry.

An eternity later (in reality, about ten minutes), they stopped at a final threshold. Yen Sid placed both hands over a yawning entry and shining sparks emitted glowing flickers, embers that danced along the sides of the walls on either side, spiraling along the edges and temporarily lighting up the area in animated phosphorescence. Off to the side, a floppy-eared dog and talking bird stopped to catch their hitching, tumbling breath.

''We're going to die here, aren't we? It's never going to end, I'm telling you!'' the duck rasped, feathers hanging limp. He threw his hands up. ''Why did I agree to this?''

''Well, g'warsh, I wouldn't use words like that…'' Ever the optimist, Goofy gestured at the entrance. ''Look! Yen Sid's gone on without us, which means that was the last door!''

''You're lying! Can't you be realistic for once? Why do you always …lie…'' he trailed off, sprinting. His feet couldn't move fast enough.

Goofy shook his head, musing. ''Stubborn as ever.''

* * *

><p>They were staring down a hole.<p>

More specifically, a gigantic circular drop that went for who knows how long, probably straight to China. Or the strange, dark place known as hell; Sora was sure it was a combination of both.

''So I'm supposed to go down here? By myself?'' He blanched.

''That's the gist of it.''

''Where does it go?''

''I'm not exactly sure, but I feel like you're supposed to go.'' She clung to him before he could, presumably, run. ''I couldn't tell you before, or you wouldn't have agreed.''

''It could just be nothing. What if I die?''

Xion bit her lip, feeling her composure waver. ''It could.'' She let her arms fall flat at her sides. ''But this is your heart. I don't think you'd off yourself like that.''

''Let me get this straight: if I go in here, my memories could be restored?''

A small nod; she stepped back, wringing her hands nervously. ''Mm-hm. I can't bring them back, but you can.''

''But why can't you come?'' He turned to her, so close their noses could've bumped. ''We could work together, and solve this problem quickly!''

'' …I can't. Someone's got to safe-guard this place. The darkness always looms right at the edge. If I go, this place will be engulfed, and we have no way of getting it back.''

''Huh,'' He scratched his head, temporarily sated by the answer. ''I never did ask, though: what is this place?''

She straightened up, leaning into his ear. He reddened considerably. Was she going to…kiss him, or something? He liked her as a friend, but this was going a little too fa-

''My home.'' She said, quietly. ''The only place I've got left.''

With that, Xion pushed Sora down into the chasm, and he went head-first, a one-way express trip into the great beyond. Or, whatever lay beyond holes with no light with barely a peep.

* * *

><p>''Do you think they're alright?'' Jiminy, who's reviewing his journal, looks up with slight disinterest. He'd promised to document every single thing that happened this time around, but so far, there hadn't been much to put. His notes barely covered one page.<p>

''Yeah,'' goes Chip, working on breaking open a circuit box, wrinkles his nose. ''Dale, can you help me with this?''

The other chipmunk is sprawled on the chaise lounge, absorbed in a comic. ''Nah, go help yourself. Haha! This is hilarious!'' Dale rolls back and forth over the pages in laughter, effectively crumpling them.

''…Maybe we should've gone with them. They might have required our assistance.'' Jiminy frowned. He wasn't one to doubt the duo's intent, but Donald and Goofy were his friends. They usually let him tag along, so why was it this time that they left him to his own devices?

''You're just overreacting. It's Yen Sid we're talking about. They'll be fine, and back here in no time.''

''…Oh man! I didn't even know you could do that with a banana!''

''I don't think you two understand the gravity of the situation,'' the cricket muttered, settling back on his haunches.

''You're just mad because they left you behind this time, aren't you?''

''I am not!''

''Nuh-uh! You've been staring at the shuttle hatch door every ten minutes! I saw you!'' Chip puts down the screwdriver to shoot the insect a shrewd grin. ''Now you know what it feels like, don't you? It isn't all fun and games.''

''They've been gone for two hours already,'' Jiminy huffed, and then gestured uselessly to the clock, which ticked methodically, hands swiveling around the numbers in eternal circles. ''Doesn't that strike you as a little odd? They would usually be back here by now.''

''So what? They're just a little busy. You know how they love to take their sweet ti- bwahaha, you gotta' see this!'' Dale's practically frothing at the mouth, and Chip jumps down from the panel to investigate. In two minutes, the two were rolling with giggles, giddily encouraging Jiminy to head over.

The cricked went back to his work with a low moan, trying to get rid of the gut-wrenching feeling pulling at him. He hoped, for Donald and Goofy's sake, that he was horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>They're staring at a monster.<p>

No, no, not a monster; the shadows fling and sway, and the metal structure heaves back and forth from the ceiling, like the pendulum to a gigantic clock. It just darts and moves without anyone touching it, without a breath of air in the room. Yen Sid gazes up at it, and Donald's certain he can detect pride in every defined contour.

Proud of a giant metal casing; Donald can hear himself think in the cavern; he watches the stalactites jut out from the ceiling and thinks of daggers. The place was a shivering death trap.

From behind, Goofy pokes him in the ribs. ''Wow.'' He finally says, awed. ''It sparkles like a diamond in here.''

And it does; the multi-colored shards refract curving lines, veins of shine and light and bright reflecting sparks, igniting at one end and glowing in another.

''You aren't nervous?'' Donald asks, squeakily, nasally reaching a crescendo that makes even Yen Sid pause in his enamoring love.

''No, because I trust in him, a'hyuck. He wouldn't let us down. Besides, by doing this, we're helping the king, right? It's a good thing!''

The duck gulps. ''You'd better be right. This is getting weirder and weirder by the second.''

Yen Sid turns, and he's ready. Not resigned, but determined. ''Are you prepared?'' His hat droops strangely, and in the low light, there's a caustic flicker in his eyes.

''Of course!'' Goofy pledges the statement wholeheartedly, eyes rested on the giant iron cocoon without a swath of indecision. ''…But, uh, what for?''

''What are we doing?'' Donald asks, eyes growing to the size of saucers. He's got his wand with him, and it begins to act strangely; pulsing, throbbing in his grip. Goofy then drops his shield with a jolt, seeing it skitter on the ground.

Yen Sid stares at the two items flinging their way out of their grips. ''Those are imbued with magic.''

Donald can't keep out a groan. ''Y-yes! Why are they acting like this?''

''The frequency.'' the wizard answers simply. He takes on a dark intone. ''This is your last chance to turn back. Yet, you would still continue, despite not knowing what lays ahead of you? You might never come back.''

Donald notices the book he'd handed him earlier begin to shake from the recesses of the wizard's robe. Yen Sid makes no effort to keep a grasp on it, and it falls with a plunk, still audibly chafing on the floor. Pebbles begin to scatter weaving patterns in the dirt, and none of the two are able to comprehend, much less formulate a logical answer.

''What is this place?''

''It goes by many times.'' Yen Sid creases his brow one final time. ''Even I am not sure where it will take you, but it is where you must go. That much I am sure of.''

The giant metal egg, all but forgotten, begins to swing with a wildness, not far enough to reach them, and then suddenly stops, lurching back.

''Do you trust me?'' the man asks, in the lapse following.

They find the answer in their hearts, and it's so clear they could almost- ''Yes.'' they answer, in unison. They aren't prepared, and confused out of their wits, but if it was one thing they would remember, it would be trust. They would have never made it through their adventures with Sora without it.

Behind them, there is an ominous groan, the entrance sealing up with a spiraling click; locked up, sealed, and set into stone.

The structure swings to a stop. Yen Sid's words are almost petulant, as a magic seal begins to blossom underneath his feet, enclosing his form in a barrier of transparency. ''Remember that, please. It is all for the better good.''

The silence is almost damnation. Before they can begin to decipher the message, the process begins.

Shaking, the metal structure opens and the encasing pops, softly hissing. Rays of luminescence begin to radiate out, and there's a wind whistling in their ears. It gradually crosses the floor, and they find that they could not move out of sight, even if they wanted to.

It touches the edge of Donald's webbed feet, and it immediately begins to dissipate. He's fading away, fast, like a birthday candle blow out too soon. He can't make a single peep, only watch in mystified horror as the arc grazes past his ankles to his knobby bends in his knees leisurely, casting it all into oblivion.

The lower portion of his body is gone, stripped clean, so it's like he's hovering, or still stopped in an odd projection of time.

Goofy can't even blink as he watches the light begin to devour the sole of his shoes; panicked, his retinas roll back in their sockets, pleading to Yen Sid, who watches, undisturbed.

The wizard mouths something, but it is deafened by the combined force of the wind and their barrier. Their weapons begin to slide toward the humungous cocoon, sliding right in and disintegrating in the light. He thinks he should feel horrified, but all he seems to come up with is uncomfortable as the ray shimmers around his feet, abruptly disentangling them into dust.

It isn't fair. Donald doesn't want to die. Not now, when there's still so much to do.

But he can't move a single muscle as the light graces up and works on the feathers, exploding in a whitened puff, and body shrinking back. There isn't any blood, but a numbness starting to tug at his skin. It eats away at him, and when it's started to trace up to his neck, he realizes that he no longer has a heart. It's completely gone, faded into the giant cocoon that slowly opens, light like lancets, picking out only them.

He couldn't even scream.

Goofy watches as the book tumbles in, and his mind is whirring. Out of his companions, he's always been the most honest and knowledgeable (though he'd never admit this himself), and he's always tried to be the sensible voice of reason. In his head, he's wondering about Chip and Dale. Did they know, yet? No, no. The two of them only knew to wait.

At least Jiminy hadn't decided to accompany them. He wouldn't have to share their fate, wherever it happened to take them. Up to his chest, now, rising faster, as if impatient with the progress thus far, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd been thinking too long; it took away his lungs, and he no longer had to breathe. Yet, his nostrils still moves as if he could.

Donald's bill was the next to go; it fluttered cleanly, the fragments whirled into the vortex in a fine, crystalline dust. At the very least, it was painless. He managed a look at Goofy, who'd taken the fuller brunt; already, they were both beginning to distort, their images fading.

His vision was beginning to swim and grow dark; colors began to lose focus and vibrancy, and still, he kept his eyes locked on his friend. Were they really tricked? Was this how it was going to end?

Yen Sid, watching the two, said nothing more. His hand moved, and with a flick, he and his barrier disappeared in a flash. He had deserted them. His face carried not a single shred of remorse.

There wasn't anything concrete Donald could focus his mind on. Memories began to swing free of their foundations and become lost. There were only scraps left, reminders here and there. He was still here, but there was something persisting at him.

Had he forgotten something important?

Words began to come to him sporadically, slower, weighed down by something coalescing behind his consciousness. He struggled to keep his grip on reality, but it was a fight he was losing.

Slower – slower –

And then it all went dark.

Goofy wasn't sure where he was, now. He couldn't see, and there was the peculiar sensation of having his ears shred first, nothing to hide them from the incoming torrent. There was now an odd deafness, a distinct lack, but images wouldn't come to his mind.

Several fleeting images engrained themselves in his head, upon his brain, as permanent and lasting as his honesty. Queen Minnie and Daisy, waving to him from the gardens, smiles plastered on their faces; he was their favorite guard. Chip and Dale; they'd tried to teach him cards once, but stopped playing with him when he begun to every single game.

The pictures sped faster now; Jiminy Cricket showing him an empty notebook, Donald giving him advice about when to use potions correctly with a shake of the head. Sora and his friends leaning against the tree, pinpricks of individuals growing farther and farther away as the gummi ship exited; every person he'd ever met, snapshot after snapshot and finally-

There was the king, looking up at him, face shining. _You did well, Goofy._

_I did, didn't I? I think so, too. We saved the worlds twice, but we couldn't have done it without you, hyuck._

_Mm-hm._ Mickey's face held a few more frames. _Thank you for everything. You should get some rest. It'll be a long way back to Disney Castle._

He felt a heavy burden fall away at last; Goofy would've grinned, if he still had his mouth. _Rest, huh. It sounds nice. I guess I could try it, now that I have all the time in the world._

_I'm so tired._

* * *

><p><em>-<br>_Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, etc._© _All belong to their respective authors/creators.  
><em>-_


	8. Oblivious

CH 8: _Oblivious_

* * *

><p>The flowers were dying; each petal was clinging on by a shred of luck as the wind twisted them north and south. The stems bent unnaturally low from the wear-and-tear, ready to drop at the sound of a pin. It was eerily silent in the castle; the rush of servants temporarily halted, all for one individual in an extravagant purple dress.<p>

Daisy was angry.

For all it was worth, she could make rivers pour blood and volcanoes explode into ash. She had the power to do so, and even with her sweet disposition, there was no telling what she would do to anything that hindered her path. If heartless were to appear at that second, they would have cowered in fear, sinking back into the ground to save their souls. Enchanted brooms flung themselves down the staircase three at a time, risking an untimely death than become the object of her wrath.

Other workers held more restraint, but hung back in slightly panicked awe as she kept up a staccato rhythm, heels clicking abruptly down the hall. They whispered behind her back, frantically diving back to their duties to appear occupied.

''Do you know what happened?'' a servant chirped, bugging out, hands twitching over the glass case he was transporting. ''I've never seen the duchess like that before.''

''You're new, dimwit. Of course ya' don't know that she's got a mighty fearsome temper.''

''…Is she like this all the time?'' he asked again, persistently.

''No. There's only one person I know that can rile up her feathers like that. And if I recall correctly, he ain't even here.''

''Then why is everyone so scared?''

''Stop asking so many questions and hurry up, or I'll rip your tongue out myself.'' With a boiling hiss, the worker went off in a rush. The lackey soon followed behind, though a tad more sullenly.

It was undeniable. The panic was tangible, hovering over the building, even in the air they breathed. Daisy wasn't one to become aggravated easily. The bird, smoothing down her dress as she walked, didn't even look the part. She didn't have to. Calm smile, a light tap of the heels. Her aura was enough to kill any living thing that got within a radius of ten feet that was reduced to a sniveling, cross-eyed mess.

She stormed through the throne room doors without missing a beat, phasing through the gigantic barrier without a sound. Looming large and white, it was desolate. Notoriously empty, no sign of a particular mouse-eared king or queen in sight. Stepping over the burgundy carpet, she gathered up her skirts and headed directly behind the looming seats without a noticeable pause. She placed a webbed foot down on one of the creamy, white tiles directly adjacent to the majesty's chair, and a section of the floor sunk, revealing a series of stairs leading downward with a disjointed clink. Her dress swished across the floor down, creating a new set of footprints next to the other two in the dust. Someone else had come down there, recently.

Reaching the bottom, she finally flicked a hand out, impatiently, blinking a few times. If she had her way, she's redecorate the whole place, starting with the walls. She didn't know what the king was thinking by keeping everything a pristine white. Sure, it created an impression, but it was blinding to look at.

Making her way to the pedestal in the center of the room, Daisy saw the mouse gazing at the hovering orb, face obscured and back to her. He had heard her approach.

It wasn't going to stop her, however. ''King Mickey! Have you seen Donald? I can't find him anywhere!'' She struggled to keep the tone of derision from leaking out of her voice, but she was one second away from raving. Not this whole fiasco again.

Mickey didn't turn.

She tried again. ''I know he isn't in the courtyard. I checked the ballroom, as well. And Chip and Dale are missing, too, although there's another gummi ship in the hangar…'' She shook her head, wishing away stray thoughts. ''Minnie doesn't seem aware of it either.''

At the mention of the Queen's name, Mickey's enormous ears twitched. Appearing to snap out of a trance, he faced her, eyes darting wildly before making eye contact. He sighed, lapsing back into a more comfortable position. ''Oh, Daisy. It's you. I thought Minnie found me already.''

He forced a laugh, and for all his wit, Daisy was no idiot. She saw his anxiety etched in every single action, flickering eyes and a stumbling step back, gloved hands going flat on his sides.

''Donald's gone off again, hasn't he? Goofy, as well.'' She gazed at the hollow of his throat; he took a rattling gulp as he swallowed. There was a solitary heaviness in her chest, that sort of awful feeling when the truth is out in the open and it's more condemning than one would realize.

His face betrayed it all; he didn't have to say a word.

''You let them leave.''

''I'm sorry, Daisy.''

She didn't waver as she stared him down, black eyes smoldering in their sockets. Somehow, he didn't burn. He kept his composure, but his mind was pre-occupied elsewhere.

Daisy averted her eyes to the side, as if admiring the architecture. Close by, the king let his back rest against the marble mounting that housed the Cornerstone of Light.

''I had to.'' Every single word was layered with regret.

She bit back a burning that welled up in her throat. ''When will they be back?''

''I have faith in them,'' Mickey avoided the question, finding he couldn't meet her scrutinizing glare. ''Once they've managed to mend his heart, they'll return.''

''I can't believe you.'' Daisy instinctively folded her wings around herself. She was past listening, let alone caring. Didn't he trust her? ''You didn't even let me send them off.''

''You wouldn't have let them leave.''

''Of course I wouldn't! They just came back!'' Her voice raised a whole octave, screeching.

''Don't be selfish.''

''How can you say that? You're the one who's still here.''

He flinched, guilt-ridden. ''You know how it is with Minnie.''

''So I come second to her, just because she's the Queen.'' she shot him a withering look, bristling.

''You know I don't think that.''

''I don't know what goes on in that head of yours.''

''Daisy…''

''Forget it. I'm leaving.'' she muttered coldly, making a hasty exit, climbing the steps two at a time. ''Next time, try to come up with a better reason.''

Mickey hung back, watching her ascend upwards as quickly as her dress would allow, trying to hold in a sudden influx of emotions. He was, to a point, conflicted. Folding his arms, he looked up, watching the light globule cast away all the shadows, leaving no trace of darkness.

It was a long time before he noticed another individual stooped over him for quite a while, waiting with a sort of expectancy and patience he'd come to value and respect.

''Merlin?'' He called out, his voice echoing hollowly.

''Right here, come to check up on your current whereabouts,'' the wizard folded his hands behind his back, blinking a few times. ''You were staring up there quite a while.''

''I was thinking.''

His eyes twinkled like stars caught in the glass of his lenses. ''Do you need help? You look indecisive, to say the least.''

Mickey sighed. ''Did I do the right thing, sending them out like that? They don't know everything. If they did, well, maybe they wouldn't have agreed.''

''I believe you did, dear king.'' He offered, his mouth pulling up apologetically. ''You don't give the two enough credit. They possess an intellect well beyond their years. I'm sure they figured it out.''

The mouse frowned, frustration creeping up like a vine to quash his hopes. ''I know they can do it. They can help him. But can Sora save himself, in his condition?''

Merlin's hat slipped down a notch on his head as he placed a comforting hand on the majesty's miniscule shoulder. ''The Queen will understand if you go, Mickey.''

''I can't leave her, after she's waited so long. You didn't see her, once I came back. She wouldn't let me out of her sight for days.''

''I know you are struggling to reconcile your decision, but I will not force you to favor one side over another. I stand by your judgment, as ruler of this land.''

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. All he could here was the rushing of blood to his head, and his pounding heartbeats. After a moment's hesitation, he relaxed. ''You're right.''

Merlin fought another grin, which was threatening to bring itself up to the surface. ''What will you do now, then? What does your heart tell you?''

''To make things right.'' The mouse replies.

The wizard could only smile.

* * *

><p>''…You understand, right?'' Kairi's sitting off to the side, picking uselessly at her jacket and sinks deeper in the seat, as if she could make herself disappear. Uncomfortable, she scoots a little farther away from Riku. It isn't that she doesn't like him; on the contrary, he was the best source of advice she had.<p>

Selphie wouldn't understand it; she had never been that close to Sora to begin with. Even now, she had a hard time even recalling him back a few years, to the island where they'd carve lines in the sand and play hide-and-seek. Olette was just a fond recollection now; with every passing day, the memory of a girl with emerald eyes slipped closer to a dream than reality. She didn't even have a picture of her, and Kairi was certain that calls didn't go across possible dimensions of space and time.

And Naminé no longer responded to her, the blond witch with a plaintive gaze. It was as if she wasn't there, anymore. Absorbed right into her consciousness, out of existence; the way waves would slowly erode, she disappeared.

On one side, it was nice to have singular thoughts. Her Nobody tended to dwell on the more melancholy events, and it was painful. Memories of the past the princess couldn't ever recall in her would swirl, vines and crayons and waiting for someone, anyone, to save her. She'd tell her to stop, but there wasn't anything like privacy mattered much; it wouldn't make it go away. It was herself, wasn't it?

But when she needed her most, Naminé was gone.

He nodded tersely. ''What are you going to do now, then?''

She stopped playing with the button on the lapel of her coat to fish out a phone. Her speckled blue nail polish shone as she started to dial some numbers. ''I'm going to call him.''

''Since when does he answer calls?''

She clicked her tongue. ''He'll pick up his cell if he sees it's me.''

The phone picked up its generic two-note pattern, a sort of muted beeping as it tried to transfer the call.

One, then two rings; Kairi held her breath, impatient. Three, four, five, and six; Riku kept up the perpetual poker face.

At the seventh chime, it connected. She smiled petulantly at the other, before placing the phone at her ear. ''Hey, Sora! It's Kairi. I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy, you could come over to Riku's place? We're having a sleepover.''

On the other line, there was an exhale, and then: ''No thanks.''

''Why not?''

The voice emitted a guttural groan. ''Now's not the time, okay? I'll call you later.''

''But Sora – wait – ''

The phone flat lined into a monotone buzz; disconnected. She let her hand flop onto her lap, clutching the phone tight. For some reason, she couldn't do anything for a second but stare at it like a live anaconda.

''I guess you're going to say 'I told you so,' aren't you?''

''I'm not that heartless.'' Riku dislodged the phone from her tiny grip, snapping it shut and handing it back to her. ''Do you think we should head over to his house, ourselves?''

She shook her head, eyes wide and sad. ''We don't even know if he's there. Wouldn't we be, um, intruding?''

He ruffled her hair, rolling his eyes. ''This is Sora we're talking about.'' The teenager stopped, silent, to stare at her. ''You aren't...scared of him, are you?''

''Why would I be?''

''You've been acting odd lately. Are you sure you're alright?''

''Yeah.'' She replied, frowning. ''Let's go.''

''I'll get everything set up.'' And Riku was off, brushing past her quietly.

Once she was certain he was gone, she curled up into a ball, sighing. The redhead thought about the note still nestled in her pocket, the one with the king's insignia. Traitorous, but she couldn't form the words to apologize, so she didn't.

They were supposed to be childhood friends.

One look, she reasons to herself. Just one tiny peek and I'll roll it up again.

Kairi took out the letter and broke the seal, carefully unfurling the parchment, and began to read.

* * *

><p>He can't look away. There's isn't a single glint to indicate anything more than fanciful wishes, but he's stuck there enchanted, windows clear, cold night, cold sky. Waiting for it to happen, nanoseconds recorded like a half-remembered lullaby in his head.<p>

Something to ease the soul, or maybe soothe the heart; does it matter?

The moon's a dollop of acrylic white blotch, too lopsided for a crescent. There's the gentle slope of mountains, and beyond, well – he doesn't know what's there, not yet. But he swears he will, in time. The dream's long forgotten as he presses his hands against the glass and then –

''A meteor shower!'' he cries excitedly, the light weaving strange shapes on his face.

He isn't too aware of much else as he swings his legs over the bed, shoes clunking audibly as he smashes his way through the room. He's carried away by sheer will alone, enough to cancel any stray thoughts. He races down the steps into the courtyard, which shouldn't look familiar (carved arches and stone foundations), but it does, and it sends his heart racing.

He's home, and that's all that matters.

Stopping to catch a breath, his vision sways from the overhanging lanterns to the entwining vines over marble foundations. It sends a jolt of nostalgia running through his veins, making him oh-so-attentive to every sensation running over him. The world smells of newly-cut grass and rain puddles.

''I can't see much from here.'' his mouth says, and the boy, mildly surprised, wants to clamp his two hands over it (because he didn't say it, he knows he didn't, but it's out there regardless).

His body jerks him forward, and his consciousness has no choice but to follow along, trapped in a quiet, muted panic. There's alarm bells going off in his head, warning of something ominous, but with his one-track mind, all he can picture is gigantic falling stars and its heart wrenchingly beautiful in his mind's theater.

The boy is pulled into the euphoria, over the stone flooring, clunking over the bridge, deftly climbing over cliff faces like he's done it his whole life. (And he has, hasn't he?)

He gets it into his head that the suspended disks swinging idly in the air are too much of a temptation to pass up, and it's interesting, and they're moving; how could anyone resist a shot at them? It's all for the training he's had since he was child. Of home, and recognition melding with a stark unfamiliarity, but he trusts it.

So he swings his hand through the air, slicing through oxygen for a brief second, and his fingers glimmer faintly as a key appears, right there, in his hand.

Sora freezes, with a start, the retention of images played over as he fought monsters but for what reason and why – stop.

It isn't his key, here; it's more airy, the weight insubstantial and indefinitely unequal, curved at the wrong angle. Besides, he's even holding it wrong. The teeth of the blade are supposed to be facing the other way. He would never hold it backhanded; fighting straight and true was his method.

He tries to change it, but it was if his hand was coated in runny glue coating, because only a solitary finger trembles. He can't let go, or utter a single word as he begins to mindlessly slash at the metal contraptions, taunting them with words that aren't his.

His head throbbed as he tried to get a better grip on his surroundings. He couldn't seem to switch his sight, either; it did what it was set to, as if it had a mind of its own. Even in the brief lapses, he could see that even his clothes were different.

Sora was still confused, but now it was evenly tempered with fear. What was going on?

Somehow, he managed to finally wriggle his way out of hitting the discs, but soon is drawn forward, going up the sloping path without his own volition. Every step is normal, but inside, he's twisting, unable to make a single step of his own. Making his way to the top, the sky is littered with stars, and they're enough to put a rest to his panic, temporarily.

His emotions do a little flip, and even though he'd seen crashing meteors before, somehow, out in that wide, open field, it was like seeing them for the first time again. This thought scares him terribly, but he can't detain himself from stretching out on the grass, staring up in rapt fascination.

''Wow…why does it seem so familiar?'' he murmurs, faintly.

Too soon, his attention strays elsewhere, and before he knows it, he's sleeping.

Who –

Am –

* * *

><p>Kairi grips the letter tightly, the knuckles in each hand going white, starkly pale against the red of her hair. Vibrant maroon against deadened-white; it's clashing, surreal. ''I-I…'' She manages to utter, the metronome of her heart quickening in response of footsteps.<p>

Disjointed, broken. Almost like –

''Are you alright?'' Riku's standing at the doorway, watching Kairi fumble with her pocket, fingers splayed out over her coat and smiling weirdly.

''Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go.'' She mumbles while her composure stays placidly calm. Keeping up a smile, because that's what she is. The motivation, the reason, and once that's lost, everything else tumbles apart at the seams. Did he read it? Did he notice?

No, no.

Riku doesn't notice a thing.

* * *

><p><em>-<br>_Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, etc._© _All belong to their respective authors/creators.  
><em>-_


End file.
